Terminator: Vengeance
by Ray Gonzales III
Summary: Amber Connor, while protected by her step brother Mike Reese and a top of the line reprogrammed terminator the T-900, is trying to make it to her brother, Resistance Leader James Connor, in L.A. As they are making there way to L.A. a time traveling TX- 1,000,000 infiltrator has suddenly interfered with their timeline trying to turn the timeline into another direction.


**TERMINATOR**

**VENGEANCE**

By: RAY GONZALES III

_Ideally for a_

_R rated Screenplay_

**Los Angeles 2004 - Opening**

Amber Connor (Narrating)

"The System went online July 1, 2004. Human decisions were removed from strategic defense."

**Los Angeles 2004**

It's a normal sunny day in Los Angeles. Boats flow on the water, cars drive thru the busy city streets, people walk around on their normal daily routines. A news helicopter flies thru the sky.

Amber Connor, (Narrating)

"The system, named Skynet, became self aware 6:18 p.m. Eastern Time, July 25. In the panic, they tried to pull the plug."

A nuke shoots thru the sky and hits the ground, followed by a flash. Everything is blown away, building are blown apart and the news helicopter is blown out of the sky. The nuclear mushroom dominates the city.

Amber Connor, (Narrating)

"Where were you when the booms fell? How and when, did you learn it was the machines?"

**Los Angeles 2035 A.D.**

Most of the city now is in ruins, with the skulls of the innocent filling the streets and the forest has grown freely across the land.

Amber Connor, (Narrating)

"After the bombs fell, the survivors were left in the dark, only to assume that our worlds countries were in conflict each other, until the machines rise from the ashes. It didn't take long for Skynet to eliminate what was left of the worlds military."

Skynet's Army of T-800 endoskeletons march thru the city's ruins, carrying an updated plasma rifle with a 203 plasma blaster built into it.

Amber Connor, (Narrating)

"When all hope seemed lost, a couple came out of the darkness. One with a mind that challenged Skynet at it's own game and the other with a family link to building the first plasma rifles. John Connor and Katherine Brewster turned it all around and formed the Human Resistance. However, after decades of fighting, it would now be up to their children to lead in the war."

Skynet's Army continues to march thru the city's ruins. A T-800 endoskeleton stops and scans the area.

Amber Connor, (Narrating)

"Because every time we think we've finally check mated Skynet, it pulls another move in it's sinister chess game, the war Judgment Day."

Skynet's Army continues to march thru the ruins, suddenly several small explosions go off in the group terminating a few dozen T-800s. Inside the ruins of a building, a troop drops a detonator and grabs his plasma rifle. He aims out of a buildings window. The Resistance opens fire on near by T-800s. With re-modified plasma rifles and rebuild military armory, the Resistance has formed a boarder line and fights to keep Skynet's Army from crossing it. Front line reprogrammed T-800 endoskeletons, wearing military camouflage, engage Skynets army, but are quickly being terminated. Two troops throw TNT-26 grenades into a group of T-800s and they are blow apart by the powerful blast, pieces of the T-800s ricochet off a near by building. Two Resistance fighters on top a building aim their 50. Cal Sniper plasma rifles at an HK. Both troops fire off a single shot and both round strike the engine of the HK. The HK's engine explodes as it slams into the ground. Finally from the distance, two Skynet missiles come shooting thru the sky. They fly right past the Resistance boarder line, trying to hit military targets. An HK, with spray painting on it's side saying "Resistance" targets and destroys the missiles in midair. Six reprogrammed HKs protect the inner Human Resistance territory.

Meanwhile in the Resistance War Room, James Connor is looking down at a table that has the layout of the battlefield. The Summer (Glau) T-830, witch is programmed to protect James Connor, stands off to the side of him with two MP5K plasma rifles strapped to it's legs.

Lieutenant

"Skynet's Army is attempting to push throw our boarder line Sr."

James Connor

"Skynet has finished building again. How big of a group is it?"

The Summer T-830

"It's a Skynet Company of 150 T-800s."

Lieutenant

"We need to destroy those factories Sr."

James Connor

"Easier said than done. Besides, we have other plains for those factories."

**Terminator - Theme**

Flashes of a Skynet factory building T-800 endoskeletons.

**The Arnold T-850 - Just A Little Trouble**

A steady lake infested with debris, surrounds what is left of the Golden Gate Bridge. In the distance, is the ruins of San Francisco.

San Francisco 2035 A.D.

Out in the ruins, a Resistance truck drives along a cleared out street path. The truck turns the corner and eight T-800 endoskeletons are seen walking in front of it. The driver steps on the brakes as the T-800s open fire on the truck.

Troop

"Skynet squad!"

The troops return fire while the driver puts the truck in reverse and speeds off. The truck takes fire as it hits up on a peace of concert. The back wheels lifted up off the ground and spin freely.

Troop 2

"We're stuck!"

Troop 3

"Go for cover!"

The four troops bail on the vehicle and take cover behind debris. They return fire on the T-800s terminating a few. The driver door opens up and a foot hits the ground. The Arnold (Schwarzenegger) T-850 gets out of the drivers seat and opens fire with a M4-A1 plasma rifle. It targets three effective areas on the T-800s. The first shot disabled it's right arm. The second shot disabled it's left arm and the last shot destroyed it's CPU. The Arnold T-850 takes a few hits in it's chest as the plasma rounds strike all around it. A few blue plasma blasts, from the T-800s 203 plasma blasters, strike the car and a shot skims the side of the Arnold T-850's face. The blast pushed the Arnold T-850's head to the side as it burned up a parson of it's facial skin exposing the endoskeleton. Out of the corner of it's eye the Arnold T-850 looks back at the group. The Arnold T-850 goes right down the line, terminating Skynet's T-800s one by one. After the last Skynet T-800 fell to the ground, the Arnold T-850 scans the group. It sees one T-800 pulling itself back to it's feet. The Skynet T-800 looks at it's right arm and sees that it is disabled. It then turns to see that it's left arm is disabled as well. The Arnold T-850 re-targets it's CPU and terminates the disabled Skynet T-800. The T-800 endoskeleton fell to the ground. The Arnold T-850 scans the area again.

Arnold T-850

"Clear."

The troops ran over and collected the Skynet T-800's plasma rifles. The Arnold T-850 placed it's M4-A1 plasma rifle in the truck. It walked around to the back of their vehicle and sees that the truck is stuck on top of a peace of concert. It grabs ahold of the back bumper. The Arnold T-850 lifts the truck up off the peace of concert and moves the vehicle over to the side. It drops the truck back onto the ground. The Arnold T-850 gets back into the truck.

Arnold T-850

"Skynet has changed it's routine in the area, stay on alert."

The L.A. Team drives off.

**Amber - Mother/Daughter**

Amber Connor is sitting at a table finishing up a virus on her laptop. She is preparing it on a hard drive, with two T-800 CPUs built into it. Her mother, Kate Connor, is across the room looking at the meters on a power cell generator, witch is used to light and power their Base. Amber reaches down and grabs her coffee cup next to her, that has a paper note tapped to it. She takes a sip from the cup.

Kate Connor

"How's that virus coming sweetie?"

Amber Connor

"I'm almost done mom. Do you know where James is going to set this virus off at."

Kate Connor

"Around L.A. near the war zone area."

Amber Connor

"I wish we could set this virus off in an area where it could really do some damage. This is one of my best AI viruses yet."

Kate Connor

"No matter where James sets that virus off at, afterwards we'll be getting some TX infiltrators around our area again looking for our base."

Amber Connor

"Skynet knows were around here somewhere. Last time it doubled it's squads and we had twice as many tankers around here.

Kate Connor

"Skynet knows that your responsible for all the Resistance viruses, advanced reprogramming software and hacking programs. You have a gifted mind and Skynet knows that all are main viruses are built by you."

Kate adds.

Kate Connor

"You were only 12 years old when you shocked your father and I by ripping that T-800's CPU code apart. Taking parts from it to make virus and programs think and obey orders like a cyborg. Programming them with missions and adjective. Your Dad had tears of joy when you showed him that."

Amber smiles then takes a sip from her coffee cup and Kate sees the note on it.

Kate Connor

"What does your cup say?"

Amber puts her coffee cup down and reads the note out loud.

Amber Connor

"Amber Connor's Cup. Do Not Steal! That's an order!"

Kate smiles

Kate Connor

"OK."

Amber Connor

"My cups keep disappearing. It's pissing me off."

Kate Connor

"Who do you think is stealing your cups?"

Amber Connor

"I know Mike is taking them, then when he's done with it he just leaves it out there in the base somewhere for someone else takes it. Maybe this way the cyborgs will see it and bring it back to my desk."

Kate laughs at her.

Amber Connor

"OK Amber."

Kate smiles and shakes her head at her. She opens up a protective cabinet and starts counting the remaining power cells inside. Kate sees that some of the power cells have been moved around in the cabinet.

Kate Connor

"Amber did you go throw the power cells?"

Amber Connor

"No mom, that was Mike. He was trying to take a power cell with him on patrol this morning. I stopped him and made him put it back."

Kate finished reorganizing the power cells then shut the cabinet door.

Kate Connor

"Why would he need one?"

Amber Connor

"He thinks Skynets building the next generation of terminators out there somewhere and that's why it changed it's routes. He said he needed a power cell to blow the factory up once they

found it."

Kate Connor

"We would see Skynet's Army or new T-900s heading in this direction. Then we would just cross the San Francisco Bay and our cyborgs can destroy the HKs in our escape."

Amber Connor

"I told him not to worry about it."

Kate Connor

"What did he take?

Amber Connor

"He took some C4 from the armory with him on patrol."

Kate Connor

"He's got good intentions, but he's not following proper procedures. He's suppose to be watching our area, not following HKs."

Amber Connor

"I'm scared his going to get himself killed out there mom."

Kate Connor

"He's another Connor boy that's for sure, even though he doesn't know he's blood related."

Amber gets up from her desk and starts to leave the room.

Amber Connor

"I'm going to go get some more coffee."

Kate Connor

"Tell check point two to have Mike come straight here when he gets in."

Amber Connor

"Yes mom."

Kate sees Amber turns back around and grabs her cup.

Kate Connor

"You and your dam cup."

**Mike & The T-900 - The T-900 Factory**

Along side a lake, a Resistance squad runs thru the city's ruins. They all stop and take cover as an HK hovers by on it's recently new patrol routine. The troops hide under debris as they wait for the HK to finish scanning the area. The HK passed the squad up and the team watched as it flow off into the distance. Sgt. Mike Reese signals his team that they are in the clear. They continued to move down along side the lake. After seeing a abandon car factory in the distance, Mike signals his team to stop. Frank Romano knees down and places his M4-A1 plasma rifle with a 203 attachable plasma blaster next to him. Then he pulls out his binoculars. Frank vary carefully scans the area while he whispers to Mike.

Frank Romano

"I can't see any activity from here, but it's abandon car factory."

Mike Reese

"This abandon car factory is on Skynet's new patrol routine and that HK has only been on this new route for about a week. We've searched every where else. This has to be the reason why."

Mike splits the Squad into two groups of four.

Mike Reese

"You two come with Romano and I. The rest of you guys head south of the building. We'll make our way up to the far east side of the factory. Once we reach our position we'll update you. Remember cyborgs can't swim, keep your backs to the lake."

Mike and his men hear machinery coming from inside the factory as they sneak up to it. They reach their position and take cover. Mike radios the rest of the squad.

Mike Reese

"We're at our position."

The Troops stays low behind the wall near the lake.

Troop

"Can you see anything Sergeant?"

Mike Reese

"We can hear machinery coming from inside."

Troop

"What do you want us to do Sr.?"

Mike Reese

"Standby. We're going in."

Mike steps on a car hood in the ground, with the logo of the factory "BMW" on it as they sneak into the suspected Skynet factory.

Inside the BMW factory, the next generation of terminators are being built, the T-900. Machinery that was once meant to build cars is now being used to build T-900 endoskeletons. Small machines, with human like arms are attached to the work stations are programmed to build the T-900. Small inner parts meant for the terminator move down the assembly line. Other parts are fused together at near by stations. T-900s move from station to station then stop at one while their arms are put on. CPUs are sprayed with a liquid inside an air sealed off room. The four Resistance fighters make there way into the area. Mike signals the two other troops to check the other side of the room. Frank and Mike walk side by side onto the assemble line as they continue to watch the system build the T-900s. They came to a stop at an incomplete T-900 on the assemble line, awaiting it's arms and midsection.

Frank Romano

"It's just as we suspected, the next generation of terminators, the T-900."

Mike Reese

"It looks like a TX, but without any weaponry attachments."

Frank Romano

"It appears that Skynet has focused mainly on armor and durability."

One of the troops across the way quietly calls out to Mike.

Troop

"Sergeant Reese."

Mike and Frank look over at the two troops.

Troop

"We found an Infiltrator."

Mike and Frank head over to the two troops. Mike stops and takes a look at the infiltrator.

Troop 2

"Any idea what kind of infiltrator it is Sergeant?"

Mike looks at the system's computer.

Mike Reese

"Lets see what the system has on file."

Just then a Bee Hunter on patrol comes hovering into the area. The team hides as it quickly scans the room. The Bee Hunter completes it's scan then moves on.

Mike Reese

"We need to move fast. You two set the C4. Romano and I will check the system."

The two troops went to go set the C4. Mike pulls out a small computer pad and connects the wires to the system. Frank keeps a look out as Mike hacks into the system using a Resistance program. The systems information pops up on Mike's computer pad.

Mike Reese

"It's a new software. It's trying to fight our program."

Frank Romano

"Amber's hacking program will terminate it."

Mike smiles.

Mike Reese

"It slaughter it."

Frank smiles.

Frank Romano

"Every time."

Mike Reese

"I'm in."

Mike starts pulling up the systems information.

Computer pad:

T-900 platoon.

T-900 Count: 50.

Adjective: Invade S.F. Connor Base.

Primary Mission: Terminate: Katherine Brewster/Connor.

Secondary Mission: Terminate: Amber Connor.

Mike Reese

"A Skynet platoon of 50 T-900s. This lot is meant for our Base."

Frank Romano

"Who was the infiltrator going to be modeled after?"

Mike pulls the T-950s mission up on the systems screen.

Computer pad:

T-950.

Adjective: Hunt and capture Frank Romano.

Adjective 2: Copy Frank Romano.

Adjective 3: Terminate: Frank Romano.

Adjective 4: Infiltrate S.F. Connor Base.

Primary Mission: Terminate: Katherine Brewster/Connor.

Secondary Mission: Terminate: Amber Connor."

Mike Reese

"Romano. This T-950 was meant to hunt and copy you."

Frank Romano

"What?"

Frank takes a quick look at the information on the screen. Then turns and looks at the T-950.

Mike Reese

"Why is Skynet sending this infiltrator after you Romano?"

Frank Romano

"I don't know Sergeant."

Mike watches Frank in suspicion as he walked over to the T-950. Frank looks at the T-950 that was meant to copy and terminate him. He sees the T-950's CPU in a clear tube ready for installation. Frank pulls out a block of C4 from his backpack and sets it up under the T-950's jaw.

Frank Romano

"Has Skynet started building anywhere else?"

Mike looks back down at his computer pad.

Mike Reese

"It looks like we caught it just in time. This is the first T-900 lot, at least for our area."

The two troops successfully set the C4 and make their way back over to Mike.

Troop

"C4 set sergeant."

Just then two Bee Hunter come rushing into the room and open fire on the team. The two troops covering them open fire terminating one of the Bee Hunters. The team engages the other Bee Hunter and terminates it. Frank turns and shoots the air sealed tube with the T-950 CPU inside it. He watches as the T-950 CPU burns up inside the air tube.

Mike Reese

"Move out!"

They turn and run making their way out of the building as two more Bee Hunters pursued them. The team terminates the last two Bee Hunters as they make there way outside. Mike pulls the boom detonator out of his pocket.

Back inside the factory, the system prepares to spray another CPU. An explosion goes off in the building, throwing debris and terminator parts all over the assembly line. The T-950 explodes throwing peace of it out onto the floor. It's head hits the ground rolling to a stop. T-900 CPUs go flying all around in the air sealed room. A non-sprayed CPU landed on top of the sprayed CPUs and the CPU spray machine was destroyed.

Outside, a portion of the building collapses in on it's self. A damaged portion of the ground, on the east side of the factory, give way and falls into the lake.

An Error message pops up on the systems screen as it stalls. The air sealed room, witch was covering the CPUs cracked and they all began to burn up once exposed to the air. The system booted back up and picked up the non-sprayed CPU on top of the now burned up CPUs. The system place it into the T-900's skull and the red eyes light up. The assembly line went up in flames, as the T-900 endoskeleton walks off it and grabs a new plasma minigun.

The other four troops continue to stay ducked down behind a brick wall near the lake. They watch as the factory burned in the distance. Mike and his troops came running away from the factory. Then suddenly a Skynet squad opens fire on them. One troop stops and fires back at the T-800s terminating one as another T-800 kills the troop.

The Skynet squad comes in view of the team set up by the lake. They open fire destroying a few of them. Frank and Mike fire back at the T-800s. One T-800 turns and fires at the four troops set up by the lake. The T-800 kills one troops with a long shot.

With all their backs to the lake nobody could see that the water was becoming disturbed. Slowly the T-900's head starts to emerge from the lake undetected by the Resistance fighters. The water line rested just below the T-900's eyes as it scanned the area. With the city's ruins in the background, it's head slowly began to rise from the lake.

The team takes out another T-800. Mike aims and takes out the last T-800 with a head shot to the CPU. With water dripping off of it, the T-900 continues to rise out of the lake. It's plasma minigun was now emerging. Mike, Frank and the other troop begin to make there way over to the others. The T-900 is now standing on top of the building under the water, with the water line now resting at it's waste. The T-900 takes aim at the Resistance fighters and open fire on the squad. The first troop was rip to shreds after taking several rounds from the T-900's plasma minigun. The shots went right thru the troop and the brick wall in front of him. The T-900 turned to the next troop and he is shot multiple times too. The third troop turned around quickly, but he is shot several times as he fired randomly into the lake. He fell forward and off the side into the water, making a load splash. The T-900 opened fire on Mike, Frank and the other troop.

Mike Reese

"Go for cover!"

Mike took cover behind a car and returned fire on the T-900, but the T-900 quickly gunned down the other troop. Mike continued to shoot at the T-900, but it hand little effect. The T-900 turned and looked at Mike.

Mike Reese

"Shit."

Mike dove to the ground behind the car as the T-900 turns it's plasma minigun in his direction. It opened fire on him and the plasma rounds went right thru the vehicle. Mike laid low as Frank fired at the T-900 with the plasma blast, but it too hand little effect on the T-900. It stop firing at Mike and targeted Frank. Frank ducks down behind a trunk on it's side as the plasma rounds struck the vehicle. Frank crawled over to the other end of the truck. When the firing stopped, he peaked out to the lake and saw no sign of the T-900.

Mike got up and called out to his team, but there was no one responded. Mike slammed his hand down on the hood of the car a few time as he shouted.

Mike Reese

"Son of a bitch!"

Suddenly the T-900's endoskeleton hand popped up and grab onto the ledge. Slowly the T-900 pulled it's head up peaking it's red eyes over the ledge. Mike and Frank turn to the sound of a HK in the distance. Frank shouts out.

Frank Romano

"HK!"

Mike and Frank make a run for it. The T-900 points it's plasma minigun over the ledge and targets Frank as he ran. It shoots him in both his legs. Frank screams out as he hits the ground dropping his M4-A1 plasma rifle. He quickly rolls behind a car. Mike stops and takes cover.

Mike Reese

"Romano!"

Frank Romano

"I'm hit!"

Frank leans up against the car placing his hands over his legs.

Mike Reese

"I'm coming. Hold on."

Frank reaches out and grabs his M4-A1 plasma rifle. He stops as he sees the T-900 stand off to the side aiming it's plasma minigun near Mike waiting for a clear shot. Frank shouts out.

Frank Romano

"It's a trap!"

Frank pulls himself over the hood of the car and aims his M4-A1 plasma rifle at the HK.

Frank Romano

"Go! Warn the Base! Save the Connors!"

Frank opens fire on the HK while it descends down to the battlefield. The HK's engines blow Frank to the ground and Mike is knocked all over the place and is forced off the ledge. He tumbles down into the river. Frank started crawling over to his M4-A1 plasma rifle, but stopped when he saw the T-900. He quickly grabbed a TNT-26 grenade and pulled the pin out. But, before he could set it off, the T-900 reaches down and grabs his hand, crushing it. Frank lets out a scream as the T-900 shatters the bones in his hand. The T-900 grabs him by his neck and lifts him up off the ground. Blood dripped from his hand and runs down the grenade. Frank puts both hands on the grenade fighting to set it off. The T-900 snaps his neck and takes the grenade out of his hand. It drops Franks body to the ground. The T-900 turns it's head to the lake.

The HK is now hovering over the lake as it scans for Mike. Mike lets the lake carry him down stream preventing himself from moving as much as possible. The HK continues to scan for him in the background.

**James Connor & The Summer T-830- Rebuilding**

James Connor is checking on the Resistance project of rebuilding military vehicles, fighter jets and equipment. James and the Summer T-830 are walking thru an area where military vehicles are being rebuilt.

They walk past two T-850s and human workers building re-modified plasma rifles and pistols to better suit the Resistance fighters. On the racks behind the group are dozens of M4-A1 plasma rifles, 203 plasma blast attachments, AK-47 plasma rifles, M249 plasma rifles, 50. Cal Sniper plasma rifles, TX Plasma attack cannons, MP5 plasma rifles, MP5K plasma rifles, 203 plasma blast SPAS shotguns, Clot 45 plasma pistols, Berretta plasma pistols, TNT-26 grenades, C-4s, TNT-Claymores and captured Upgrade Skynet plasma rifles with the 203 plasma blast built into it. A cross the room a T-830 pulls a engine out of a military vehicle and puts it on a table for workers. A T-850 is off to the side building fighter jet rockets. In the distance, two more T-850s are pulling in a fighter jet as a worker waves them in. Another T-850 and T-830 walk over and pick up a military vehicle then move it over to the side. James meets with the captain in charge of the project. They walk over to a Stealth Bomber that is being rebuilt.

James Connor

"How's our Stealth Bomber coming captain?"

Captain

"It's nearly complete Sr. We expect to finish it today."

James Connor

"Let me know when it's done, I'd love to take a look at it."

Captain

"Yes Sr."

The Summer T-830 walks over to another T-830 repairing a General Electric F118 engine for the Stealth Bomber. The Summer T-830 asks about the engines problems and estimated time when the Stealth Bomber will be ready for the battlefield.

James Connor

"Skynet's Army is attempting to brake thru our boarder line again. We will be needing to pull our destroyed and damaged vehicles out of the battlefield when it's all over. Our first line of T-800 endoskeletons have also been terminated. There will also be spare parts in the battlefield from the terminated Skynet T-800s we can gather up to rebuild and reprogram for the front

lines again."

Captain

"Yes Sr."

James Connor

"How are things here Captain?"

Captain

"Things are going really well here Sr. We still have the eight cyborgs building for us and about 50 worker rotating in and out in groups of three thru out the day. We've been working about 8 hours a day, but the cyborgs have been working 24 hours a day non stop. They've been going for about a year now."

James Connor

"That's two years in a human life time."

Captain

"They've been even melting down metal to build parts for the vehicles and plasma weapons."

James Connor

"Gather and rebuild. Those were there orders. They will find away to complete their adjective."

The Summer T-830 walks back over to them and stands off to the side.

Captain

"That invasion of the T-850/ T-830 infiltrator factory is really putting us ahead here Sr."

James Connor

"We've been keeping our eyes out for another one hoping that Skynet will try and pull another move like that again, but so far no luck."

Summer T-830

"The invasion of the T-850/T-830 infiltrator factory gained the Resistance 50 reprogrammed cyborgs. Skynet knows that the reprogrammed infiltrators from that lot are responsible for the rising numbers of Resistance vehicles, plasma weapons and equipment. They have also been identified when assisting Resistance squads and defending our boarder line. Skynet wont risk placing smaller lot factory in areas that would be more open to Resistance attacks again."

James Connor

"That was a find for the Resistance, fifteen T-850 and fifteen T-830. I had a platoon of cyborgs escorting me back to the base."

Summer T-830

"Any of those cyborgs that were reprogrammed from that factory, that haven't been terminated, have been reprogrammed for one year now."

James Connor

"How long have you been reprogrammed for now?"

Summer T-830

"I've been reprogrammed for 4.3 years now."

James Connor

"Your the second longest Resistance cybrog to be set to learn right after my Dad's Battlefield T-850. That one is going on over 7 years now, witch gave it it's nick name Number #1."

James stops in front of the entrance of an underground area.

James Connor

"Everything looks great here Captain. I would like to take a quick look at what we have in stock. I may need some vehicles for the current battle at our boarder line."

Captain

"Yes Sr."

James, the Summer T-830 and the Captain all go underground. A T-830 guarding the entrance with a M4-A1 plasma rifle with a 203 plasma blast attachment lets them walk right in. They walk in the center of a path where there were dozens of military vehicles and tanks, with modified plasma cannons attached to them. They walk past 5 MGM-140 ATACMS - Army Tactical Missile Systems witch were all parked up against the far walls.

Captain

"We're about stocked up here underground Sr. Soon we will need another area."

James Connor

"We need to keep as much as possible out of Skynet's eyes. We're going to have to build another underground area."

James comes to a stop in front of racks after racks of military rockets and missiles. He walks over and puts his hand on a Tactical ballistic missile.

Summer T-830

"Once the Resistance fires the first Tactical ballistic missile Skynet will see that we are rising in power. Skynet will send a Military Battalion to terminate the L.A. Base."

James Connor

"Until we're ready to use them, we'll keep putting on a show, to make Skynet think we don't have them."

James continues to look at a Tactical ballistic missile.

James Connor

"Everything incredible here Captain. Very impressive."

Captain

"Thank you Sr. It's my pleasure."

James continues to look at the Tactical ballistic missile.

Captain

"Planning an invasion Connor?"

James Connor

"Skynet bombed us. We have a score to settle. This is just the first step."

**Mike & The T-900 Copying Frank**

Back at the factory, Frank Romano's naked body lays on a appearance copying table. Inside another room down the hallway, the T-900 stands in a metal box while the system scans it. The system has already received Frank Romano's appearance information and has just finishes laser cutting the walls of the box to the form of his body. The T-900 steps onto the platform and the walls closes on it.

Systems screen:

Human skin growth complete.

The walls open up and move away. The T-900 steps out of the machine looking just like Frank Romano. The T-900 opens it's eyes.

Meanwhile, Mike pulls himself out of the lake and catches his breath. He rolls over to his side and pulls out his radio. Water poured out of it to the ground. Mike tries to get it to work with no luck. He pulls himself to his feet and throws the radio on the ground. Mike jogs over to the teams hidden Resistance vehicles. He gets into a car and speeds off.

**Amber & The Arnold T-850 Meeting/Greeting**

Amber grabs the handle of a small bowl and pulls it out of the microwave. She pours coffee into her cup. Amber is in the kitchen area that has refrigerators and small electric stove tops. A little girl smiles and waves at Amber.

Amber Connor

"Hi."

Little girl

"Hi Amber."

The little girl walks over to a sink and turns it on. She fills up her cup.

Little girl

"Amber. Where is the water coming from?"

Amber smiles.

Amber Connor

"It's coming from the pipes, but our piping has been cut and re-modified to our base from the main city."

Little girl

"Was it hard for you."

Amber smiles.

Amber Connor

"I didn't do it. We had one of the cyborgs do it and a few troops. I can't do pluming

even if I tried."

Little girl

"What about the power for our TV?"

Amber Connor

"The TV and everything else is plugged into the extension cords that run across the floor down the hallway into the power cell generator back in the war room."

Little girl

"Are you going to watch Cartoons with us?"

Amber Connor

"Maybe later, but I can't right now."

Little girl

"OK. By Amber."

The little girl runs down the hallway towards the TV area. Amber steps over some power cords that lead up to lights on the walls. She walks down the hallway by some portable restrooms and portable showers. Amber leans up against a wall and watches people from the distance. Some are huddled together sharing an old blanket in front of a small electric heater as an unplugged air conditioner lays off to the side. Others are sleeping on the floors, card board boxes and bags that have been filled with soft debris. Over in the far corner, the adults have the children watching cartoon DVDs, doing their best to keep their young minds off the war.

At the far end of the room, the Arnold T-850 walks into the bunker with the L.A. team behind it. The Arnold T-850 and the base check point two T-830 look at each other.

Arnold T-850

"Has there been any changes to the base?"

T-830

"The lay out is the same, there has been no modifications."

Arnold T-850

"I've seen that Skynet's Army has changed it's routine in this area. Do you have any records on this?"

T-830

"Yes."

Arnold T-850

"I'm looking to pass thru Bayshore blvd on my exit. What is the Skynet HK's routine for that area?"

T-830

"From Highway 101 crossing throw Bayshore blvd, a Skynet HK passes thru every 4 hours and continues on Highway 101. The next HK is scheduled to pass by that start point in 1 hour, 32 minutes and 15 seconds. That is all I have on file for that location."

Arnold T-850

"Information received."

The Arnold T-850 and the Base T-830 both turn and walk away in different directions. Amber smiles when she sees the Arnold T-850 walking towards her. She notices the shots on it's chest and the endoskeleton showing throw the cuts on it's face.

Amber Connor

"Ran into a little trouble out there number #1?"

Arnold T-850

"Yes. Skynet changed it's routines in the area and we ran into a little trouble, but it was nothing we couldn't handle. Your Base T-830 updated me on a new route. I'm on my way now to have my skin repaired then to report for the meeting."

Amber points at the 203 plasma blast SPAS shotgun on the Arnold T-850's back.

Amber Connor

"What's that? Are we building shotguns now?"

Arnold T-850

"Yes. It's a 203 plasma blast SPAS shotgun. It's an efficient secondary weapon."

Amber Connor

"Are you still primarily on the front lines in L.A.?"

Arnold T-850

"Yes."

Amber Connor

"What's your Skynet T-800 termination count at now?"

Arnold T-850

"1,156 confirmed Skynet T-800s, terminated."

Amber Connor

"How long have you been reprogrammed for now?"

Arnold T-850

"I've been reprogrammed for 7.3 years."

Amber Connor

"That should be a warning sign for Skynet, because that's all learned combat experience years."

Arnold T-850

"Correct. My CPU was switched to learn during my reprogramming. Skynet's Army isn't designed to terminate other cybernetic orgasms and they can't learn anything new, only what Skynet programmed them with at the factories."

Amber Connor

"At this point I wouldn't be surprised if Skynet sent an infiltrator after you."

Amber smiles as she takes a sip from her coffee cup. The Arnold T-850 look at the note on her coffee cup, that reads "Amber Connor's cup! Do Not Steal! That's an order!" Amber smiled. The Arnold T-850 just looked away and continued to walk down the hallway.

Amber continued to walk down towards check point two. She stops to say hi to one of the L.A. troops.

Amber Connor

"How you holding up?"

Troop

"Good ma'am."

The troop smiles at her coffee cup.

Troop

"I like your cup ma'am. Do the cyborgs say anything?"

Amber Connor

"No. They just look at it."

The troop looks back at the check point two T-830.

Amber Connor

"What's on your mind?"

Troop

"Before your Base check point two T-830 was reprogrammed, it infiltrated my friend's Base. When they were capturing it, it killed her brother. Then sometime later in the battlefield, her car crashed and flipped. She was trapped and it was that same T-830 that ripped the door off her car. It saved her life, because she would have slowly burned to death. She tried to fight side by side with it after that, but she still couldn't do it."

They both watch the T-830 from across the room as it scanned the area.

Troop

"One moment it's here to kill us, then the next it's guarding us while we sleep. It's just crazy how it works."

Amber Connor

"They have blood on their hands, before their good, their bad."

Meanwhile, the Arnold T-850 stands shirt-less in front of the skin repairing machine and types in it's information. A message pops up on the screen showing the person that the Arnold T-850 is modeled after.

System screen:

Series Model 101 - Chief Master Sergeant William Candy.

The Arnold T-850 selects the information then lays down on the table. The machine begins to repair it's skin. Small robotic arms reach out and place cells over the endoskeleton then force the skin to heal rapidly. Once the process is complete the Arnold T-850 gets up off the table.

Amber stops by check point two.

Amber Connor

"How's it going guys?"

Troop

"Good ma'am."

Amber Connor

"When you guys see Sgt. Reese please tell him to report to the war room."

Troop

"Yes ma'am."

Amber heads back down the hallway.

Troop

"Are you sure their step siblings?"

Troop 2

"Yeah why?"

Troop

"They have some similarities. You would think that they would be at least half siblings or something."

Troop 2

"They did grow up together."

Troop

"I know most people didn't know about John Connor and Kate Brewster, until they were married. Even after that Kate kept her last name trying to throw Skynet off."

Troop 2

"That's because the last name Connor has a target printed on it."

Troop

"I just think that if they hid something before then they may be doing it again."

Troop 2

"I heard a rumor floating around that Kyle and Derek Reese were John Connor's cousins."

Troop

"Maybe."

The Arnold T-850 enters the war room and addresses Kate Connor.

Arnold T-850

"I'm here to lesson in on the meeting and receive updates on the S.F. Base. I'm also to acquire and transport a hard drive containing a virus and updated hacking programs."

Kate Connor

"Amber is finishing up the hard drive and we will be starting the meeting soon. You may wait at the table for us number #1."

Amber walks back into the war room and sits at the table. The Arnold T-850 sits at the end of the table and waits for the meeting to start. Kate sits at the front of the table as Captains from other Bases sat down. Kate starts the meeting.

Kate Connor

"The Resistance has been making some vary good progress over the last few years. We've managed to capture a few dozen of the advance infiltrators, the male T-850s and female T-830s. Witch we were able to turn around and use to capture our HKs and Tankers. We've also been reprogramming cyborgs to assist bases and follow orders of Captains. Although we have cyborgs that are more advance than the T-800s, Skynet's Army is not to be underestimated. The most common Skynet group is a eight T-800 Skynet squad." Kate adds, "Don't forget that the T-800 groups work together. They will sacrifice one another and themselves to complete their missions and adjectives. Their is no commander, they are all connected to each other thru the Skynet Army network; therefore, the Skynet squads are acting as one. They can be even more deadlier when they form a bigger group, like a platoon."

Kate pause and looks around the table.

Kate Connor

"Our enemy is our worst nightmare, because it is a machine. They have no desires, they have no emotions, they don't rest, eat or sleep. Their only functions are to hunt, self maintenance, repair and terminate. They don't think about anything else, but what is relevant to their mission. They absolutely will not stop, ever, regardless of their percentage of success, until their mission is complete or they are terminated. Don't under estimate a machine."

Kate looks over at the Arnold T-850.

Kate Connor

"Number #1. Can you tells us what is taking place in L.A. please."

The Arnold T-850

"The Resistance has destroyed most of Skynet's defenses in L.A and currently rules the air over South Los Angles. James Connor continues to have success with recovering and rebuilding military vehicles, fighter jets and re-modified plasma weapons. The Resistance has also been recovering terminated T-800 endoskeletons from the battlefield and rebuilding them for the front lines. North Los Angles is currently a war zone as Skynet continues to send it's Army Companies to invade the L.A. Base; however, Skynet has so far had no success with braking thru the Resistance boarder line. James suspects that Skynet is throwing the battles and putting on a show for the Resistance. James continues to have the Resistance build and hide Tactical ballistic missiles, equipment and other military vehicles such as the MGM-140 ATACMS Army Tactical Missile Systems. Everything is hidden underground from Skynet as James plans an massive attack on Skynet's territory. James continues to put on a show of his own by playing Skynet's game at the boarder line. Skynet's Army has been spotted moving large amounts of dirt and debris from it's territory four months ago. It is believed that Skynet may be also hiding small factories and other equipment underground from the Resistance as it plans a massive attack of it's own. James believes that Skynet is preparing itself to, or has started, building T-900s, advance infiltrators, new HKs and Tankers all designed to terminate other cybernetic organisms. James believes that Skynet is waiting to find and terminate Kate Connor and Amber Connor here at the hidden S.F. Connor Base, before it completely invades the L.A. Connor Base."

Kate Connor

"Our Resistance cyborgs have been very successful against Skynet's Army, so we know it's only a matter of time before Skynet upgrades it's Army to address the reprogramming of the cyborgs, then we're back to squire one. We must attempt to stay one step ahead of Skynet."

Amber Connor

"We too believe that Skynet is looking to upgrade it's Army with the T-900."

Captain

"What would be expected?"

Kate Connor

"We'll be looking at something more durable than a TX."

Captain 2

"If we can get our hands on some early on we could prevent most of our losses."

Amber Connor

"We managed to capture a TX once, but when we pulled out the CPU, it burned up when it was exposed to air. Skynet is coating the new cyborgs CPU's with some kind of liquid."

Captain 2

"Is their anyway around it?"

Kate Connor

"Amber and I have been working on a portable air sealed devise that will attach to the head of the cyborg and provide an air sealed CPU remover, but we're having trouble getting it to operate under 120 seconds, witch is the time the cyborg reboots."

Amber Connor

"Then there's the problem with transporting the CPU over to a computer from the air sealed devise for reprogramming."

Captain 4

"What would be the main goal once the advance cyborgs are reprogrammed?"

Amber Connor

"We can use the advance cyborgs to get us into a real factory then I can take it over. I can reprogram the factory to build T-800s for the Resistance, then we wouldn't need to capture terminators. Next we'll turn around and use those T-800s to take over another factory, one that is building HKs and Tankers. James will put the cyborgs on the front lines and pull

humans back."

Captain 5

"What if we tried at a factory without any advance cyborgs?"

Kate Connor

"It would be suicide. We wouldn't be able to get into those factories and manage in Skynet's territory with what we have now."

Captain 6

"What if we could only come up with one advance cyborg?"

Amber Connor

"If we had one advance cyborg I could take a T-800 factory over from the inside out."

Captain 6

"What do you mean?"

Kate Connor

"A squad of 12 cyborgs, with the one advance cyborg, can sneak and infiltrate the factory. Their mission would be to set off a virus into the Skynet Army Network within Skynet's territory and hook up a wireless adapter for Amber, so she can connect to the system wirelessly. Then Amber can hack into the system, reprogramming the factory and it's security system, turning the security gun in it's territory on Skynet's Army. The T-800s from the assembly line would also be reprogrammed in the process. Amber then would ordered them to terminate Skynet's Army while they are disconnected from the Network. James will send in the Resistance and attack Skynet's Army form the front while Amber is attacking from within."

Captain 7

"What about the HK factory?"

Kate Connor

"One factory right after another, so Skynet wouldn't have time to act on it."

Captain

"How many HKs would we be looking at?"

Kate Connor

"I'm not sure how many a factory produces, but there will be plenty to go around. The plans for HKs would be to give each base one for starters. Tankers will be stationed at larger bases and air fields."

The group smiles real big.

Captain 3

"I love the sound of that."

Captain 4

"How would we go about keeping the factories running?"

Kate Connor

"Once we have the factories and reprogram what is there. The next step would be to have the T-800s build on the assembly line and collect the parts we need to build the cyborgs."

Captain 5

"Is there another way to capture an advance cyborg if we come in contact with one before the air sealed device is ready?"

Kate Connor

"We would have to over load it's CPU by keeping it at a high power attached to one of our power cell generators, but I highly do not recommend anyone taking a generator with them on patrol."

Kate pause.

Kate Connor

"That was all I had for now. Does anyone have any questions?"

Captain

"I know they've been around for awhile, but our base just recently got one of those T-830s. I was wondering what was the difference between the T-830 and T-850?"

Amber Connor

"The T-830s are a endoskeleton re-modification for a Skynet female infiltrator; however, because the endoskeleton has been slimmed down the armor and strength isn't as strong as the male T-850. The advantage of the T-830 endoskeleton is it's faster and more flexible then a T-850. After reprogrammed and switch to learn, the T-830s will use their flexibility to their advantage. The T-850s will kick during a terminator battle, but the T-830s will tend to fight with their legs. It throws the Skynet infiltrators off."

Kate Connor

"Anybody else?"

Everyone shakes their heads no.

Captain 7

"Please keep us updated on your air sealed device and we'll keep our eyes open for an advance cyborg."

Kate Connor

"Once we have a few advance cyborgs James will put together a mission to take over the factories and Amber can reprogram them."

Kate looks around the table one last time then ends the meeting.

Kate Connor

"That will be all then. Good luck out there Captains."

Everyone leaves the war room. Amber disconnects the hard drive from her laptop and gives it to her mom.

Kate Connor

"Did you tell check point two to have Mike come to the war room when he gets in?"

Amber Connor

"Yeah. I told them."

Kate Connor

"You didn't walk up on a poker game did you?

Amber Connor

"What? No why?"

Kate shakes her head.

Kate Connor

"I never thought I'd see the day that money would no longer have value and condoms would replace poker chips."

Amber chuckles as Kate shakes her head. Kate takes the hard drive and walks over to the Arnold T-850. She hands it the hard drive.

Kate Connor

"Number #1. This is the hard drive that James Connor wants you to bring back to him. It contains a virus and updated hacking programs."

The Arnold T-850 takes the hard drive from Kate and puts it in it's front coat pocket.

Kate Connor

"We're all done here. You may proceed back to L.A."

Arnold T-850

"Understood."

The Arnold T-850 turns and leaves the war room.

Kate Connor

"The living tissue wasn't designed for an infiltrator to spend years to complete it's mission, that rogue L.A. T-850's living tissue has prematurely aged in 7 years."

Amber Connor

"It's still the same T-850 endoskeleton. The only thing that's really changed now is that it's fighting with wisdom, because it's learned so much in seven human years. It's not designed to terminate other cybernetic organisms, but it has more knowledge of how to do so now than any TX does."

**James Connor & The Summer T-830**

**Notes:** James Connor is doing something related to his position. The Summer T-830 is by his side. James Connor is talking about his father John Connor's termination in 2032. Skynet learned of John Connor's boy hood attachments to the model number 101 and knew that he had a T-850 in that model number protecting him at all times. When Skynet set up a mission to send a TX infiltrator back thru time to terminate him and Kate Connor, Skynet sent a T-850 infiltrator in model number 101 after John Connor. John Connor ordered his number #1 to travel back thru time and protect him and Kate Connor from the TX infiltrator. When the infiltrator came for John Connor the Resistance got it confessed with their number #1. Before anyone knew what was wrong the infiltrator terminated John Connor. Then when their number #1 was getting ready to use the time displacement field it crossed paths with the TX infiltrator. Their number #1 tried to terminate the TX and stop it from using the time displacement field, but the TX caught it off guard and damaged it. When everyone was trying to figure out what went wrong Kate Connor captured and reprogrammed the T-850 infiltrator sending it back thru time to protect them. Kate didn't even know that their number #1 had been damaged, only that that T-850 infiltrator had terminated John Connor. Another time traveling secret they where hiding from everyone.

**Amber, Mike & The T-900 - Before Their Good, Their Bad**

Inside the war room, a radio call is put thru to Amber Connor from a Resistance squad in the city. Amber answers.

Amber Connor

"War Room. This is Amber Connor speaking. Go ahead."

Troop

"Skynet's Army has been increasing in number over the last hour; however, they are remaining on their normal patrol routines."

Amber Connor

"How much more has Skynet's Army increased?"

Troop

"Two more squads, one HK and a Tanker is rolling in from the South. The Tanker is expected to be in our area in the next 20 minutes."

Amber Connor

"Skynet could be trying to scare us out. Stay on alert and keep us updated."

Troop

"Yes ma'am."

Amber ends the call and looks over at her mother Kate.

Meanwhile, the top of the San Francisco lake has picked up a large amount of waves. At the bottom of the lake are dozens of T-800 endoskeletons marching thru the underwater graveyard. In the background, are dozens of navel mines thru out the lake.

At check point one, the guards see Sgt. Reese rushing up.

Troop

"Sgt. Reese. Where's the rest of your squad?"

Mike Reese

"I'm all that's left."

Troop 2

"What."

Mike Reese

"We found a T-900 lot. Skynet is going to invade our Base."

T-850

"We need to evacuate."

Mike Reese

"Radio check point two, tell them to call and warn the Connors. I'm on my way to the war room now."

One of the troops goes to radio check point two as Mike enters the base.

Outside the base, the T-900 is with a squad and is passing off as Frank Romano. The T-900 is standing next to the truck while two troops look at the trucks back tires stuck in a ditch.

T-900

"Radio check point one's T-850. Have it come pull the truck out of this ditch for us."

Troop

"Good idea."

The troop takes the radio off his belt and calls check point one.

Meanwhile, Mike passes the second check point and turns his attention to a group of people ahead of him. Troops are handing out food to everyone from supply bags. People have all gathered around them.

The T-850 walks down to the truck and doesn't see anyone there. The T-900 was off to the side avoiding being scanned by the T-850. The T-850 started to follow a drag track on the ground. It finds the two troops laying dead off to the side and quickly pulls it's M4-A1 plasma rifle. The T-850 came into view of the T-900. The T-900 took aim at the T-850's CPU. Three plasma rounds terminated the T-850 and it fell to the ground. The T-900 then grabbed a trunk from the truck and placed it onto a dolly.

Mike passed by the troops that were handing out food. One troop looked over and saw him heading towards the hallway. The troop is relieved to see Mike.

Troop

"Sgt. Reese! We thought you were killed in the battlefield!"

Mike stopped.

Mike Reese

"What? Why would you think that?"

Troop

"We came across Frank in our watch area. He said your squad got ambushed and he was the only one who made it out."

Mike Reese

"Where is he?"

Troop

"He's outside helping with the truck."

Mike Reese

"The truck?"

Troop

"He was backing the truck up for us and he just completely went off the road into a ditch. Our truck is stuck out there now, but I heard that they radioed our check point one T-850 to go move pull it out."

Mike Reese

"It's that fucking T-900."

Mike yells out.

Mike Reese

"Skynet infiltrator in base! Protect the Connors! Evacuate the children!"

At check point one, the troops see the T-900 in the distance pushing a dolly with a trunk on it.

Troop

"It's Frank Romano."

Troop 2

"Did he survive?

Troop

"We don't have our T-850 to scan him."

The troops stand there nervously as the T-900 reaches the check point.

Troop

"Romano."

T-900

"Yes."

Troop 2

"Where's the T-850?"

T-900

"It's pulling the truck out of the ditch."

Troop

"What was those shots we heard?"

T-900

"One of the guys forgot to put their safety on."

Troop 2

"It was multiple shots."

The T-900 quickly responds.

T-900

"His plasma rifle was on 3 round burst."

The troops point their plasma rifles at the T-900.

Troop

"We're going to need are T-830 to came down here and scan you Romano."

T-900

"Why? The T-850 already did. The outcome will only be the same."

The T-900 stood there with the troops still pointing their plasma rifles at it.

At check point two, everyone was getting ready for the infiltrator when they heard the shots.

Back at check point one, the T-900 opens up the trunk and pulls out it's plasma minigun. The two troops laid dead on the ground as the T-900 walked passed them with a M4-A1 plasma rifle, with a 203 attach plasma blaster, in one hand and it's plasma minigun in the other.

Kate's security T-850 enters the war room and address Kate Connor.

T-850

"Katherine Connor. There is an infiltrator in the Base."

Kate Connor

"Lock this room down."

Amber Connor

"Mom. We need to evacuate the bunker. Skynet's Army is moving in on our location."

At check point two, the T-830 walked out to investigate the shots with a TX plasma attack cannon. The troops stayed at the door way taking aim. The T-830 identifies the T-900 and fires the TX plasma attack cannon at it. The plasma attack is a direct hit and pushes the T-900 back into the wall. The T-900 did not shut down and showed no signs of being affected by the weapon. The T-830 dropped the TX plasma attack cannon and pulled it's M4-A1 plasma rife as the T-900 pulled it's self out of the wall. The T-830 opened fire on the T-900 as it walked towards it. The T-900 pointed the M4-A1 plasma rifle at the T-830 and opened fired. Several shots hit the T-830 in the chest. As the T-830 took fire it fires the 203 plasma blast. Two shots from the plasma blaster hit the T-900's chest and burned off skin. The T-900 pointed the plasma minigun at the T-830 and opened fire with both weapons. Several shots hit it's chest before three shots hit it's CPU. The T-830 fell over onto it's side terminated. The T-900 then walked into the room and terminated the troops at check point two. Troops set up off to the left corner and right corner, both take aim at the T-900 with the plasma gatling guns. The T-900 terminates both groups of troops and destroys the plasma gatling guns simultaneously. Mike takes cover behind steel debris as he spots the T-900 walking up with Frank Romano's appearance. Mike shouts out.

Mike Reese

"It's a T-900!"

Back in the war room, Amber grabs her laptop and puts it into a steel laptop case. She grabs her backpack and sticks the case into it as Kate loads a M4-A1 plasma rifle. Amber rushes over to her desk and grabs a steel briefcase. She opens it up and quickly pushes dozens of T-800 CPUs over to the side. She pulls a small basket out from underneath her desk with cable adapters, hard drives and USBs. She quickly dumps them all into the steel briefcase and closed it. She shoves the briefcase into her backpack too.

A troop radios into the war room and Kate quickly picks it up.

Troop

"Ma'am! The infiltrator is a T-900. It's making it's way to the war room. Both our check point cyborgs have been terminated."

Plasma rounds are heard in the background of the troop. Kate looks at Amber while she loads her AK-47 plasma rifle.

Kate Connor

"We have to capture it. This T-900 is just what we needed to get into Skynet's factories. This may be our only chance at getting a advance cyborg this soon."

Amber Connor

"Mom. This is our last cyborg. We need to use it to get across the San Francisco lake and to safety."

Kate Connor

"I've been waiting for this opportunity and I'm not going to pass it up."

Amber Connor

"Skynet's Army is about to invade our Base mom!"

Kate Connor

"I'm not leaving without the cyborg. We'll keep it at a high voltage with our power cell generator and the T-850 can carry it with us. Once we get to another base, we'll find away to pull the CPU out."

Amber Connor

"Your talking crazy mom! We can't take that thing with us, not with Skynet's Army out there just waiting for us. We'll never make it to the boats. How is our T-850 suppose to carry that T-900, power cell generator and protect us from Skynet's Army?"

Kate Connor

"We have to take risks Amber, make moves that Skynet wouldn't calculate."

Amber Connor

"But what your doing is suicide! Your about to put us into a situation that's going to get us all killed."

Kate pause putting her hand on her forehead as she sit down.

Kate Connor

"Your right Amber. I'm not thinking this thru."

The troops continue to stand there nervously.

Kate Connor

"Skynet tricked my dad into giving it the weapons it needed to start this war. I'll take any chance I can get to hit Skynet where it hurts and taking it's factories is a kick in the balls. It's also one step closer for everyone getting to live free. I don't want you kids to have to fight in this war for the rest of your lives. You go ahead with these troops and I'll meet up with you later on the other side of the lake."

Amber walks over and grabs a capture weapon.

Amber Connor

"Sorry mom, but your going to need me here."

Kate shakes her head yes.

Kate Connor

"10 minutes. With or without the T-900. If we capture it will try to remove the CPU with our best air celled device and you can reprogram it. If it fails and the CPU burns up we'll leave it. We'll then escape thru our hidden tunnel and make a run for the boats."

Kate looks at the T-850 in the room.

Kate Connor

"I order you to capture the T-900 that is infiltrating our base, but keep your distance from it. You have 9 minutes to complete your adjective, after that abort and get us to safety."

T-850

"Understood."

The T-850 walks out of the war room with two troops, they all had capture weapons. The troops close the steel door behind them.

The T-900 continues to shoot down the hallway killing everyone in it's path. It takes shots in the chest and a rounds skim the side of it's face near it's CPU port. Mike hits the ground while the T-900 sprays a wall of plasma rounds in their direction. More troops fall victim to the T-900 as it makes it's way down the hallway. One troop at the end of the hallway tries to take aim at the T-900 with a MK 153 SMAW-1 rocket launcher, but he is killed before he could get the shot off. While Mike reloads his M4-A1 plasma rifle a small explosion goes off knocking him out. Once the M4-A1 plasma rifle ran out of ammo, the T-900 tosses it to the ground. It turns it's attention back down the hallway were it's targets were believed to be. The T-900 walks towards the hallway with it's plasma minigun in hand.

The T-850 and the two troops were ready to attempt to capture the T-900, but when the T-900 turned the corner it pointed the MK 153 SMAW-1 rocket launcher at the group and fired at the T-850.

Everyone stood still inside the war room when they heard the explosion outside the door. Suddenly, two loud banging noises come from the steel door. Then the door came falling down and the destroyed T-850 came slamming down onto the ground, missing it's arms and midsection. It's exposed red eye fades out as it reaches termination. The T-900 steps into the war room and opens fire on the troops with it's plasma minigun. One troop shoots the T-900 with the capture device and it hits it in the chest.

Kate aims at the T-900 and sees it's face.

Kate Connor

"Skynet! You son of a bitch!"

Kate turns and yells at Amber.

Kate Connor

"Stay down Amber!"

Amber's heart breaks when she sees that the T-900 has Frank Romano's appearance. She screams out.

Amber Connor

"No!"

The T-900 points it's plasma minigun towards Amber and fires. Kate sees her daughter duck for cover.

Kate Connor

"Over here! I'm your target! Katherine Brewster right here!"

The T-900 aims it's weapon at Kate Connor. Two troops quickly shoot the T-900 in the back with two more capture devices. The high amount of power makes the T-900 drops it's plasma minigun to the ground. Kate has already hooked up a long metal wire from the power cell generator to her capture weapon. The T-900 stands still as it has trouble tracking. Kate pops up and aims the capture weapon at the T-900. The T-900 pulls it's Berretta plasma pistol from it's holster and quickly shoots Kate right in the heart. She fly back and hits the brick wall hard, but the force helps her pull the trigger of the capture weapon with the last bit of her strength. The final shot hits the T-900 right in the chest. Sparks fly from the high amounts of power flowing from the power cell generator to the T-900. Kate slides down the wall to the ground.

T-900's screen

Katherine Brewster/Connor: Terminated.

The T-900's tracking system and body are interrupted by the high amount of power, it is unable to function. Amber pops up aiming her AK-47 plasma rifle, but sees that the T-900 is shutting down.

T-900's screen

Warning: System over load.

The T-900 drops to it's knees then lands on it's side. The sparks come to a stop, but the power is still being fed to the T-900 from the generator. Amber looks at the T-900 as it stiffen up and gone into a blank stare. She lowers her AK-47 plasma rifle and looks over at her mom. Kate leaned over with her eyes closed and blood around her chest. The troops ran over to help Kate, but it was too late, she was gone. Amber looked away and took a deep breath with tears running down her face.

Mike wakes up and pulls himself to his feet. He grabs his M4-A1 plasma rifle then runs down the hallway and enters the war room.

Mike Reese

"Mom! Amber!"

Amber is holding her mother as the troops gather around them. Mike put his hand over his face and head against the wall after seeing that Kate had been killed. A squid made their way down the hallway and enters the war room.

Sargent

"Kate Connor! Amber Connor!"

The squad see Amber and Mike both kiss their mother on her forehead then lay her down on the ground.

Mike Reese

"Love you mom."

Amber Connor

"I love you mom."

Amber covers their mother with a blanket. Then address the troops.

Amber Connor

"Skynet's infiltrator has terminated Kate Connor."

Sargent

"We're sorry for your lose Connor and Sgt. Reese."

The Sargent states the situation.

Sargent

"Ma'am. Skynet's Army is invading the base. We must get you to safety immediately."

Amber Connor

"Get me to my brother in L.A."

Sargent

"Yes ma'am."

Squad Troop

"Our vehicles are just outside the entrance near check point one."

Amber Connor

"We need to get across the lake. We have supplies hidden."

The group goes to leave the room.

Squad Troop 2

"What about the cyborg ma'am?"

Amber looked back at it.

Amber Connor

"Leave it. There's no time."

Squad Troop 2

"Yes Ma'am."

They all ran down the hallway to the entrance of the base. When they got outside, there were dozens of T-800s and a tanker heading in there direction.

Squad Troop

"It's a Skynet platoon!"

Squad Troop 2

"This is bull shit! There wasn't this many near by when we came up."

Troop

"How did they all get here so fast?"

Mike Reese

"Their coming up from the lake."

Squad Troop 3

"Son of a bitch!"

Squad Troop

"The hummers are right over there."

Amber Connor

"We're going to have to make a run for it."

The troops ran out first while Amber and Mike followed behind. Suddenly, T-800s that had snuck up on the side of them open fire. A few troops are gunned down by the T-800s as they ran. Amber and Mike go for cover as an HK opens fire the rest of the troops. Amber and Mike opened fire on the T-800s, but the HK killed the troops as they tried to rush over to the cars and protect Amber. The HK continued to fire and destroyed their vehicles. Amber and Mike start taking heavy fire. They are forced back into the bunker. Mike keeps firing at the T-800s as they begin to walk into the area passed check point one. Amber backs up against the wall and fires at the T-800s. Mike and Amber we're both terminating the T-800s, but as quickly as they terminated one another walked up from behind it.

Mike Reese

"It's down to you and me Amber! Skynet has us trapped!"

Amber Connor

"Head back to the war room!"

They kept moving and made there way passed check point two. The number of T-800s kept increasing. Amber drops to the floor in the hallway and gives Mike cover fire, so he can fall back. She takes out a few more T-800s trying to shoot her.

Amber Connor

"Get out of there Reese!"

Mike falls back to Amber in the hallway.

Amber Connor

"Hold them! I'm going to blow the hallway!"

Mike peaked out from behind the wall to see a dozen T-800 endoskeletons walking past check point two. He leans back and reloads his plasma rifle.

Mike Reese

"Fuck me."

Mike quickly popped up firing at the group of T-800s. He ducked back as a wall of plasma rounds and plasma blast came at him. Amber ran back into the war room and grabbed a pair of pliers. Then quickly cut a few wires on the wall, all except the ones labeled entrance, hallway and field. Mike is now taking cover in the center of the hallway behind steel debris. He opens fire on the T-800s entering the hallway. Then his plasma rifle came to an empty click. Mike ducks down and drops his M4-A1 plasma rifle to the ground. He pulls his Clot 45 plasma pistol from his holster as he continues to take fire.

Mike Reese

"Connor!"

Amber grabbed the detonator and yells down the hallway to Mike.

Amber Connor

"Get out of there Mike!"

Mike pops back up firing at the T-800s. He fires several shots from the Clot 45 plasma pistol and terminates a near by T-800 with a head shots.

Mike Reese

"Do it!"

Amber Connor

"Get out of the hallway!"

Mike Reese

"Do it!"

Amber Connor

"Get the fuck out of the hallway!"

Mike unloads his Clot 45 plasma pistol on another T-800 terminating it. He turns and sprints for the war room at the end of the hallway. The T-800s all fire at him as he ran. Mike dived into the war room. Once Amber see him hit the ground she pushed the button.

Outside, the front entrance explodes and a few areas around the base explode too, taking out some T-800s. The hallway explodes and the ceiling came crashing down all the way to the end of the hallway.

Mike and Amber get up off the ground and brush themselves off. Mike reloads and puts his plasma pistol back in it's holster. He grabs another M4-A1 plasma rifle with no attachment off the ground. Amber walks over to him.

Amber Connor

"Are you OK Mike?"

Mike Reese

"Yeah. I'm good. What about you?"

Amber Connor

"I'm good."

Amber punches him in the arm.

Mike Reese

"What was that for!"

Amber Connor

"Stop trying to get yourself killed! Telling me to blow the hallway with you in it. What's wrong with you."

Mike Reese

"I was going to run."

Mike rolled his eyes as Amber walked away from him.

Amber Connor

"I saw that Reese!"

Amber leaded up against the wall. They both hear the T-800s digging their way thru the rubble and the dust hasn't even settled yet. Amber sighs.

Mike Reese

"Their already digging."

Amber Connor

"Yeah. They never stop."

Mike Reese

"We're trapped."

Amber Connor

"Yep."

Mike Reese

"Any ideas?"

Amber Connor

"Just one."

Amber looks at the T-900 still laying on the ground.

Mike Reese

"The new models CPU's are designed to burn up."

Amber Connor

"Doesn't hurt to check."

They look at the T-900 lying on the ground as they continue to lesson to Skynet's Army digging to their location.

Meanwhile, outside a tanker stops in front of the bunker entrance as T-800 endoskeletons walk pass it. Two HKs circle around above the area as T-800s continue to dig thru the rubble.

Amber runs over to the power cell generator and turns it off. She detaches the cable that was feeding power to the T-900. Mike grabs the air sealed device. Amber pulls her laptop out of her backpack and drops down to the ground. She then pulls out a pocket knife and, using a method to quickly find the CPU cap, she puts her left finger on the T-900's right eye brow. She runs her finger over it's forehead and thru it's hair. Then stops at the CPU cap. She switches her finger with her thumb then pushes hard with the pocket knife cutting a circle. Amber pulls the skin back, revealing the endoskeleton's skull. Then uses a power drill to unscrew the screws. Mike lifts the head of the T-900 with both hands and Amber begins to lock the air sealed device over the cyborgs forehead.

Amber Connor

"How much time do we have left?"

Mike looks at the stop watch.

Mike Reese

"30 seconds."

Amber Connor

"That's not enough time."

Amber continues to try and strap the device to the T-900's head, but it's taking to long.

Amber Connor

"Come On!"

Mike Reese

"15 seconds."

Amber Connor

"It's not latching right."

Mike Reese

"5 seconds. It's going to reboot."

Amber pulls the air sealed device off and throws it to the ground. She pops the cap off and quickly puts the pliers on the end of the CPU then twists it to unlock the cap. They both hear the air rush inside the CPU port. Amber and Mike held their breath hoping that it's CPU wasn't designed to burn up. Amber pulls the CPU out of the T-900's skull. She holds the CPU in front of her face while twisting it back and forth.

Amber Connor

"It didn't burn up."

Amber and Mike stare at the CPU surprised.

Amber Connor

"It didn't burn up. Buy me some time Reese."

Mike lends up behind steel debris near the war room door way. He points his M4-A1 plasma rifle at the rubble. Suddenly a T-800's arm punches thru. As the T-800 pulls it's arm back thru a large amount of rocks roll down to the ground and the red endoskeleton eyes peaks thru. Mike turns and yells out to Amber.

Mike Reese

"There braking thru!"

Mike opens fire on the T-800s pushing thru the rubble that was blocking off the hallway. Amber quickly connects the T-900's CPU into her laptop and the cyborg reprogramming software pops up on the screen.

Amber Connor

"Alright Skynet, lets see what new challenge you got for me."

Mike opens fire on the T-800s. After a short amount of time Amber brakes the new code.

Amber Connor

"Gotcha Skynet. This T-900 is mine now."

Amber finished reprogramming the T-900 and pulls the CPU out of her laptop. Mike is now taking heavy fire from the T-800s digging their way thru the rubble. He is forced back into the room with Amber.

Mike Reese

"Hurry up!"

Amber puts the CPU back into the T-900's skull and quickly screws the CPU cap back in. Suddenly, the wall across the room, with was also the entrance of the escape tunnel, explodes. Amber and Mike are both blown to the ground, pieces of debris are thrown around the room. Thru the dust and debris, red eyes are seen walking out of the hole. A T-800 endoskeleton walks into the war room and scans for Amber Connor. It sees a female human in the corner and points it's plasma rifle at her head. The T-800 waits for her to turn around so it could get a positive I.D. on her. Amber looked up to see the T-800 endoskeleton pointing it's plasma rifle at her head. Mike reaches for his M4-A1 plasma rifle across the ground in the debris. The T-800 scans her face and eye, identifying the young female as Amber Connor.

T-800's screen:

Identification: Amber Connor.

Action: Terminate.

Just as the T-800 went to pull the trigger, the T-900 grabbed ahold of it's plasma rifle pulling it to the right. The shot missed Amber's head and hit the wall behind her. The T-900 continued to hold onto the plasma rifle as it ripped the head off the T-800. The endoskeleton fell to the ground. The T-900 turns around as two other T-800s walk into the room. One T-800 tries to contact the T-900 thru the Skynet Army Network.

T-800's screen:

Skynet T-900.

Infiltrator Not Responding.

The T-900 targets their CPU's and fires off two rounds terminating the T-800s. The T-900 looks back at Amber on the floor and drops the T-800's head next to it's foot. Amber looks at the T-800 endoskeleton skull, then looks back up at the T-900. It reached down it's hand, but Amber doesn't take it and gets up on her own.

Amber Connor

"Is Skynet aware that you've been reprogrammed?"

T-900

"Yes. Skynet is aware that you have reprogrammed me to protect you. I've been disconnected from Skynet's Army Network."

Amber Connor

"Cover me."

Amber put her laptop back into her steel case and shoved it back into her backpack. Mike takes four plasma clips from a dead troop and puts them in his holsters. The T-900 turns to the sound of the T-800s digging thru the rubble in the hallway. It then turns to the sound of T-800s just outside the tunnel.

T-900

"We can't stay here any longer."

Amber grabbed her AK-47 plasma rifle off the ground and a few clips off the table. Mike takes a M72LAW-1 rocket launcher off another dead troop and straps it to his shoulder. He also grabs a few TNT-26 grenades from another troop. Amber tells the T-900.

Amber Connor

"We're surrounded. Skynet has sent it's Army to terminate me. Get Mike Reese and I to safety."

The T-900 walks over to it's plasma minigun and picks it up off the ground.

T-900

"Follow me."

With both weapons in hand, the T-900 walks thru the hole in the wall. Amber and Mike follow behind. The T-900 open fire with the plasma minigun and terminates T-800s that were about to enter the tunnel. Amber and Mike quickly take cover behind debris and open fire. The T-900 continues to terminate T-800s left and right with both it's weapons. The T-900 clears a small area.

T-900

"Keep moving!"

Amber Connor

"There are hummers across the field!"

As Amber and Mike run for cover to another area the T-800s identify Amber Connor. The T-800s completely opened fire on only Amber momentarily. Plasma fire and plasma blasts starts striking all around her as she ran. She unintendedly drops her AK-47 plasma rifle after being forced to sprint. The T-900 opened fire with both it's weapons on the group of T-800s. Amber sprints for cover and makes a baseball dive behind debris as an unbelievable amount of plasma fire strikes all around her. The T-800s continuously fired at the debris, ripping it to shreds as Amber started army crawling. Mike stopped and aimed at the T-800s CPUs. He started terminating them one by one while they continued to fire at Skynet's target. Amber continued to army crawl thru and under debris while continuing to take fire from Skynet's Army. The T-900 and Mike took out a hand full of T-800s before the T-800s lost their tracking on Amber. The T-900 fires the last of the plasma blasts shot then tosses the Skynet plasma rifle to the ground. The T-900 sees the Tanker aiming it's plasma cannons in their direction as it scans for Amber Connor. Mike runs up and grabs Amber's AK-47 plasma rifle off the ground. He takes cover as the T-800s opened fire on him again. Amber realizes that the T-800s have stopped firing at her and looks ahead for better cover. She sees a building near by as an HK makes it's way over her. The HK targets Amber and opens fire, hitting the ground behind her as she sprints for the building. The Tanker targets her as she ran from the HK. The Tanker opens fire on Amber too just as she dives into a building thru a broken window. She covers her head as the Tanker shoot thru the walls and the HK shoots thru the roof. Debris started to fly all around the room. The T-900 reaches Amber and shields her with it's body. After the firing stopped, the T-900 aims out a window and terminates a few T-800s heading to the building. Suddenly, the plasma minigun comes to a empty spin. After running out of ammo, the T-900 dropped it's plasma minigun to the ground. Mike comes rushing into the building.

Mike Reese

"Amber!

Amber Connor

"I'm good!"

Mike hands Amber her plasma rifle.

Outside the building, the HK opens up it's cargo area and four Bee Hunters are deployed. The Bee Hunters come rushing into the building and target Amber. The T-900 spots the Bee Hunters and quickly shields her with it's body. Mike destroys two of the Bee Hunters as they fly up shooting the T-900 in the back. The T-900 takes several shots in it's back as the two remaining Bee Hunters fly by. Amber quickly turns from the T-900 shielding her and fires at the two Bee Hunters. She destroys them before they can turn back around. Amber turns back and grabs the T-900 by it's shirt.

Amber Connor

"Get us the fuck out of here!"

T-900

"Wait here. I'll get the hummer."

Dozens of T-800s walk thru the battlefield towards their location. Suddenly, the T-900 comes running out of the building. It takes fire as it crosses thru the battlefield towards the Tanker. It stiff arms and elbows a few T-800s as it pushes it's way thru the group. The T-900 climbs up the side of the Tanker and makes it's way up near it's head. The T-900 grabs ahold of the Tankers head then pulls up completely ripping it off. The Tankers head roles down the side of it and it hit the ground. The T-900 quickly climbs into the open neck hole and grabs ahold of the wires taking control of the Tankers plasma cannons. It aims the guns at the group of T-800s firing at Amber and Mike. The T-900 opens fire and rips apart dozens of T-800s. A few T-800s begin to climb up the side of the Tanker after the T-900. Amber and Mike peak out to see that the T-900 was now using the Tankers plasma cannons. A few T-800s return fire on the T-900. Amber and Mike continue to fire at the T-800s. Amber ducks down and reloads her AK-47 plasma rifle. The T-900 reaches back with one arm and grabbed a hold of a T-800 that had climbed up to stop it. The T-900 thru it off the Tanker to the ground. An HK opens fire on the T-900 and destroys both the Tankers plasma cannons. Another T-800 had climbed up the Tanker and began shooting the T-900 in the back. The T-900 grabbed ahold of it's plasma rifle and kicked the T-800 in the jaw. It then pulls the plasma rifle out of it's hand and shoots it in it's CPU. The T-900 leans over and terminates the other T-800s on the Tanker. The T-900 then grab ahold of the T-800's chest plate and rips it open. It then makes it's way to the T-800s power cells inside and pulls one out. Mike sees the T-900 in the distance from the building and yells out to Amber.

Mike Reese

"Power Cell! Hit the deck!"

Amber and Mike quickly take cover behind debris inside the building. The T-900 jabs the power cell on the Tanker, rupturing it and making it unstable. The T-900 thru the power cell into the air towards the HKs. The cell glows bright red just before it explodes in midair. The explosion blows everything away. One HK does a front flip and explodes when it hits the ground. The other HK does a 3.60 spin and hits the ground sliding to a stop. The T-800s are all blown off their feet and most have lost ahold of their plasma rifles. Amber and Mike both peak out to the battlefield and see the damage. T-800s are scanning around for their plasma rifles. One T-800 is on the ground, on all fours beginning to get up as it scans for it's plasma rifle. The T-800 stops and turns it's head to a noise coming from the dust cloud. Suddenly, a hummer comes rushing striking the T-800 in the violently in the head. The T-900 races the hummer thru the battlefield and drives thru a ball of fire that one of the HK left after crashing into the ground. It reaches the building just as the hummer began to take plasma fire form the T-800s.

The T-900 drives the hummer into the builds ruins. It slams on the brakes making the vehicle do a 3.60 spin to thru the back of the hummer into the path of Amber and Mike. Amber sees the T-900 with the hummer.

Amber Connor

"Grab that plasma minigun Mike!"

Mike grab the T-900's plasma minigun and they ran over to the hummer. Mike placed the plasma minigun on the back seat floor and then quickly grabbed ahold of the plasma cannon attached to the top of the hummer. Amber jumps into the front seat and shouts.

Amber Connor

"Go!"

The T-900 steps on the gas and begins to race away from the area. Mike fires at the T-800s with the plasma cannon as the hummer takes fire driving thru the battlefield. A few T-800s stop scanning for their plasma rifles and chase after the hummer. Mike shoots several T-800s with the plasma cannon as they chased after their vehicle. Amber shoots a few as they ran up along side their them. Mike continues to fire at the T-800s as they drive onto the freeway bridge.

Back at the battlefield, the second HK, that had slid to a stop, turns it's engines towards the ground. The HK lifts it's self up and flies back into the air.

Mike continues to man the plasma cannon on the hummer as the T-900 drives thru the re-modified and cleared out freeway meant for Skynet's Army. Amber tells the T-900.

Amber Connor

"We can't stay on the freeway to long, we're an open target. Are escape plain is to cut across the S.F. lake. There's another boat hidden a few miles up from here. We have supplies, weapons and vehicles hidden in a safe house location."

T-900

"Negative."

Amber Connor

"What? Why?"

T-900

"Skynet calculated the lake as a possible escape route. The lake has been filled

with naval mines."

Amber Connor

"Shit! Shit!"

In the distance, Mike sees the HK coming in.

Mike Reese

"HK!"

Mike opens fire on the HK as it opens fire on the hummer. The T-900 begins to doge the HK's plasma rounds. Mike is hitting the HK put keeps missing the engines. Plasma rounds continue to hit all around the hummer. The HK is now right on top of them and the hummer is taking heavy plasma fire all around the vehicle. Mike is being tossed around, but is able to damage one of the HK's engines. The HK begins to zigzag and slowly descends while still firing at the hummer. Amber screams at the T-900.

Amber Connor

"Get us off this freeway!"

The T-900 quickly takes a sharp right turn jumping the hummer off the freeway bridge. As the car is airborne, Amber screams out.

Amber Connor

"That's not what I meant!"

Mike turns around to see that the hummer was now airborne. He quickly ducks down into the hummer as the vehicle slams thru a broken window and enters what is left of an office building. The T-900 is now driving the hummer thru walls and sheet rock is flying everywhere. The HK is thrown off by this move and had to slow down suddenly to make a right hand turn. It re-targets the hummer and opens fire on them thru the building. Amber screams at the T-900.

Amber Connor

"What the fuck are you doing!"

The HK continues to fire at them adding to the debris that is flying everywhere in the building. Up ahead of the hummer the floor has fallen down to the second floor. The T-900 drives down to the second story floor and speeds up the hummer. It drives thru a broken window and once the hummer lands on the main street the T-900 slams on the brakes. As the hummer comes to a stop. Mike quickly climbs back up to the plasma cannon and aims the M72LAW-1 rocket luncher. He gets a clear shot on the HK as it comes around the building. Mike fires the rocket and destroys the HK's left engine. The HK slams into the ground and comes sliding to a stop. Mike leans forward on the plasma cannon and lets out a sense of relief.

Amber turns shaking her head and gives the T-900 a nasty look.

Amber Connor

"Off ramp!"

The T-900 turns and looks at Amber.

Amber Connor

"Use the fucking off ramps!"

The T-900 looks back forward and drives the hummer away.

**James Connor & The Summer T-830**

James Connor is doing something related to his position when he is informed by the Summer T-830.

Summer T-830

"Connor. Skynet's Army has invaded the San Francisco Base. Kate Connor and Amber Connor are missing. Near by bases have already scattered rescue teams. There are at least four teams making their way out there now, but they are a few hours out."

James remembers that the L.A. Team is not to far out.

James Connor

"Get the L.A. Team on the radio."

The Summer T-830 grabs the radio.

**The Arnold T-850 & James Connor - Search And Rescue**

As the L.A. Team continues to drive along they get an incoming call form Command.

Summer T-830

"(Codes) Come in L.A. Team. T-850 do you copy? This is command."

The Arnold T-850 answers the radio.

Arnold T-850

"(Codes) This is the L.A. Team. T-850 speaking. Go ahead T-830."

Summer T-830

"James Connor has new orders for you. Hold."

Arnold T-850

"Holding."

James Connor

"This is James Connor (Codes). Skynet has infiltrated and invaded the S.F. Base. Amber Connor and Kate Connor are missing. I order you to acquire and protect them. Bring them back here to L.A."

The Arnold T-850 stops the truck.

Arnold T-850

"We are in route now."

James Connor

"Keep the field updated."

Arnold T-850

"Understood."

The Arnold T-850 turned the truck around and began heading back to the S.F. Base.

**Amber, Mike & The T-900 - The Purpose Of The T-900**

The hummer drives out onto a back road exiting the city. Amber looks at the T-900.

Amber Connor

"Where are you going?

T-900

"We must get as far away from the city as possible and avoid Skynet's Army. Not use any main road or freeways as Skynet's FK Hunters will defiantly be patrolling on them. We must also avoid stopping for any length of time as Skynet's infiltrators will definitely be hunting for you."

Amber Connor

"Just keep heading South. We need to eventually get to L.A."

T-900

"Affirmative."

Mike is scavenging around in the back. He finds a few plasma clips and a canteen full of water. He drinks some of the water then hands it up to Amber. She takes the canteen from Mike.

Amber Connor

"James will be looking for us. I need to find a spot to contact him."

T-900

"Negative. Skynet will be looking for your radio signal. We will need to find a secure line."

Amber wipes the mouth part of the canteen with the inside of her shirt then drinks some off the water.

Mike Reese

"Where are we?"

T-900

"We're now entering San Mateo."

Mike Reese

"We're not to far out from Reid Hill View Air Base. They have some C-17s and air support that can get us to L.A. They also have a secure phone line we can use."

Amber hands the canteen back to Mike.

Amber Connor

"I can fly that plane if I had to and we gave them some HKs not to long ago."

Amber tells the T-900.

Amber Connor

"Take me to Reid Hill View Air Base."

T-900

"Reid Hill View Air Base confirmed."

Amber looks closer at the T-900's endoskeleton that's showing thru the cuts on it's skin.

Amber Connor

"What is your models purpose?"

T-900

"With rogue terminators increasingly being reprogrammed to serve the Resistance, Skynet designed my model series with the intense of terminating other cybernetic organisms. I'm faster, smarter, stronger and more durable than what Skynet currently has on the battlefield. One of the main focus of my model is to prevent the corruption and reprogramming of the CPU; however, there may have been a manufacturing defect with me."

Amber Connor

"Skynet designed your CPU to not be reprogrammed."

T-900

"Correct. My CPU was designed to self destruct when exposed to air. If that failed, there was still a 15% possibility that my CPU would be reprogrammed and I would be used against Skynet."

Amber smiles.

Amber Connor

"Skynet hasn't made a game momma can't bet yet."

Mike Reese

"Your CPU was suppose to be coated?"

T-900

"Correct."

Mike Reese

"My squad blow that factory up. The explosion must have messed up the system. We got lucky."

Amber Connor

"What was the T-900s mission?"

T-900

"The T-900s mission was to terminate Katherine Connor and Amber Connor by invading the S.F. Base after the T-950 infiltrator was inside."

Amber Connor

"How many T-900s?"

T-900

"A lot of 50 was to be built. A Skynet T-900 platoon."

Amber Connor

"What was the invasion mission?"

T-900

"The T-900s were ordered to walk underwater and around the island to the San Francisco Bay, to sneak up behind the S.F. Base. Skynet's Army would've held the outer perimeter. The Bay was filled with navel mines to address any possible escape route."

Amber Connor

"You saved lives back their Mike."

Mike Reese

"I wish I could have made it to the base sooner."

Amber Connor

"Mom wanted to catch this T-900, there was no changing her mind. Then Skynet's platoon snuck up on us. We were out numbered and it should have been a T-900 platoon. No one should have made it out of there."

Amber tells the T-900.

Amber Connor

"We believed that Skynet plans to address the reprogramming of the cyborgs by upgrading it's army with the T-900."

T-900

"With rogue cyborgs protecting bases and targets, Skynet sees the T-900 as the solution to the problem. Another purpose of the model is to reduce the needs for an Skynet infiltrator. It decrease the chances of a cyborg being reprogrammed and used against Skynet. At this point most of what Skynet has on the battlefield has been reprogrammed by the Human Resistance; however, Skynet now knows that you are able to reprogram the T-900. This will set the T-900 lots back, because Skynet will now need to redo it's CPU."

Amber Connor

"Skynet knows that I have a T-900 protecting me. What will be it's next move."

T-900

"Skynet will continue to send it's TX infiltrators after you."

Amber Connor

"Are you designed to terminate a TX?"

T-900

"Yes."

Mike Reese

"Why a TX? We haven't been able to reprogram them."

T-900

"Skynet is planning ahead. It calculates that the Resistance will attempt to develop away to remove a cyborg's CPU without it being exposed to air."

Mike Reese

"Son of a bitch."

Amber Connor

"Will the TX's plasma attack shut you down?"

T-900

"No. I'm currently the most advance cyborg on the battlefield; however, the TX will let Skynet's Army know where you are and they will move in on our location."

Mike Reese

"When will Skynet have the T-900 ready for the battlefield?"

T-900

"An estimated time of a week, but replacing it's Army will take about six months."

Mike Reese

"Once Skynet replaces it's Army with the T-900 it will prevent us from making anymore progress; in fact, we could lose ground."

Amber Connor

"I won't let that happen. This T-900 is just what we needed. The first thing were doing when we get to L.A. is getting us our own cyborg Army. I'll call James from the Air Base and have him set up the mission. With this T-900 as the strong arm, we'll push thru into Skynet's factories with cyborg Resistance squads. I'll use the hard drive that the L.A. Team is transporting to reprogram the factories and set off that virus into the Skynet Army Network. Once Skynet's Army is disconnected from the Network, I'll order our reprogrammed T-800s to terminate Skynet's Army. Then James will have the Resistance invade Skynet's territory and take Skynet's terminator factories for the Resistance."

**The TX-1,000,000 - Arrival**

Deep in the city's ruins, a small wind is picking up. The wind starts to pick up strength and begins blowing objects around. Then sparks of light, followed by energy bolts, start striking around. Suddenly, a blue time ball appears cutting into the ground making a crater. The

TX-1,000,000 stands up and opens it's eyes. It walks out of the crater.

A near by Resistance squad, searching for Amber Connor, picked up on the noise that the time ball had just made.

Troop

"What was that noise?"

T-850

"It was a time displacement field."

Troop

"What!"

T-850

"Skynet is trying to change something. We must investigate and report this."

A troop takes the radio off his belt and begins to contact their Base.

Troop

"(Codes) This is rescue team 4 contacting Base."

Base

"(Codes) Go ahead team 4."

Just then, the TX-1,000,000 came out walking up behind the squad with it's plasma attack blast charged. The T-850 turned to the TX-1,000,000 just as it fired it's plasma attack blast at it. The shot hit the T-850 in the chest and blow it back. The TX-1,000,000 quickly formed a stabbing weapon in it's left hand and stabbed the troop with the radio thru his heart. The TX-1,000,000 grabbed the troop's plasma rifle and quickly terminated the rest of the squad.

Base

"Team 4 go ahead."

The TX-1,000,000 walks over to the radio after disguising itself with the Resistance T-850's clothing and taking it's M249 plasma rifle.

Base

"Team 4 do you copy."

The TX-1,000,000 reaches down and picks up the radio off the ground.

TX-1,000,000

"This is Team 4. We had a small problem. An infiltrator snuck up on us."

Base

"Who is this?"

TX-1,000,000

"This is Team 4's T-850."

Base

"T-850. I do not recognize your voice. Why is your voice different?"

TX-1,000,000

"It is part of the reason why we were contacting you. Our team spotted a TX infiltrator during our search. When we were radioing you the TX snuck up on us. I engaged the TX and was hit with it's plasma attack. Upon rebooting my system experienced a small glitch and my default voice was lost. I selected a new one at random. I saw it as no concern as it didn't effect my mission."

Base

"Let me speak to the Sargent."

TX-1,000,000

"They are unable to comply. Upon rebooting I also discovered that my squad had been terminated during the time I was shutdown."

Base

"The infiltrator wasn't terminated."

TX-1,000,000,

"No. It's still currently infiltrating Amber Connor."

Base

"I'm going to need your squads second set of codes."

TX-1,000,000

"It appears the codes were also affected by my glitch; however, I can recover them. It will only take a few seconds."

Base

"I need those codes T-850."

The TX-1,000,000 looks down at the terminated T-850 lying on the ground. Smoke came off a black crater left on it's chest from the plasma attack blast. The liquid metal forms a small bubble next to the TX-1,000,000's foot.

**James Connor & The Summer T-830**

**Notes:** James Connor is doing something related to his position. The Summer T-830 is by his side. James realizes that Skynet's strategies on the battlefield have suddenly changed. A T-1,000 is infiltrating the Resistance territory to terminate James Connor. The T-1000 has taken the form of an ammunition box in the back of a truck to trick the troops. The truck drives away from the battlefield with wounded troops. They are heading back to the Base with the T-1,000 disguised as ammunition box.

**The Arnold T-850 - S.F. Base Arrival**

Two Skynet HK Centurions patrol the outer perimeter of the S.F. Base. The L.A. Team watches from the far distance as they take cover behind debris. One troop looks thru his M4-A1 scope towards the S.F. Base and sees four T-800s standing guard.

Troop

"All I can see from here are four T-800s and I'm sure there's four more inside."

Arnold T-850

"It's a Skynet standard procedure. There are survivors and the only purpose of this Skynet squad is to keep anyone form coming here to look for them. If the T-800s don't respond to check in with Skynet every hour, Skynet will know that a Resistance team has came here looking for it's targets. If we engage the T- 800s they will contact Skynet and it will have the HK Centurions assist them."

Troop

"We need to get inside. What do we do?"

Arnold T-850

"We sneak in and terminate the T-800s taking them by surprise so not to alert the HK Centurions. This will give us at least one hour to work with before this squad fails to check in with Skynet and the HK Centurions move in on this location. By then we should have what we need and be miles away from here."

Troop

"Is there anyway to tell when the next time this squad needs to check in with Skynet?"

Arnold T-850

"Check in would start as soon as the target left the Base. Based off the update that we were given by the field, the attack occurred at 12:26 p.m. We have about 52 minutes before the next check in with Skynet."

Troop

"How long will it take for the T-800s to connect to Skynet and alert the HK Centurions?"

Arnold T-850

"It will take anywhere from 15 to 30 seconds for the T-800s to connect to Skynet and it orders the HK Centurions to terminate us."

Troop

"How long will it take for the HK Centurions to reach this location?"

Arnold T-850

"About 5 minutes. We must avoid battle with the HK Centurions. We will not survive."

Troop

"We'll give you 15 minutes to sneak in and terminate the T-800s inside. Then we'll terminate the T-800s out here."

The Arnold T-850 watches the troop set his stop watch for 15 minutes.

Arnold T-850

"Affirmative."

The troops split into three groups leaving the Arnold T-850 to go inside alone.

**Amber, Mike & The T-900 - Time To Walk**

The hummer dies out as the T-900 pulls it over to the side of the road. Smoke pores out of the cracks in the hood and a plasma hole on the side of the engine.

T-900

"The engine has taken too much damage. We're going to need to find an new vehicle."

The T-900 steps out of the hummer and looks to the city.

T-900

"The next city is a few miles out from here. We're going to have to walk into town."

The T-900 takes off it's damaged 4 pocket camouflage shirt and drops it to the ground. Amber puts her backpack on and straps her AK-47 plasma rifle to her back.

Amber Connor

"T-900. I know your plasma minigun is empty, but it's an efficient weapon. Don't leave it behind. Keep it with you and reload it when you can. That's an order."

The T-900 walks back to the hummer and reaches into the backseat to grab it's plasma mingun. It sees a gun strap on the backseat floor and grabs it. Mike puts the canteen on his belt and strapped his plasma rifle to his back.

Amber Connor

"I'm getting hungry. You think we'll find some food near by."

Mike Reese

"I haven't heard of anyone being in this part of the city. Maybe we'll get lucky and find some food in town."

The T-900 walks past them with it's plasma minigun strapped to it's back.

T-900

"We must keep moving. No time can be wasted."

Amber and Mike follow the T-900.

**The Arnold T-850 - S.F. Base Investigation**

Back at the S.F. Bunker, the Skynet T-800s are patrolling the inside of the Base. When suddenly, they hear a noise in the distance. The four T-800s walk into the hallway and begin a common scan of the area. One T-800 sees a peace of metal on the ground that had slammed up against the wall. The T-800s also sees the Arnold T-850 laying on a pill of rubble that wasn't there before. A T-800 walks up to the Arnold T-850 and scans it.

T-800's screen;

Non-Functioning T-850.

Action: Disregard.

As the T-800s turn their backs to the Arnold T-850 it turns back on. The Arnold T-850 jumps up from the rubble grabbing ahold of the T-800's head with both hands. It twisted the T-800's head to the side and then pulled up ripping it off. The Arnold T-850 dropped the T-800's head to the ground and grabbed the T-800's body before it could fall to the ground. The Arnold T-850 uses the T-800's body as a shield. The other T-800s turn and open fire. The plasma rounds hit the body of the headless T-800 as the Arnold T-850 grabbed the T-800's plasma rifle. It quickly terminated the other T-800s with a head shot to their CPUs. Once the T-800s were terminated, the Arnold T-850 drops the Skynet plasma rifle to the ground. It then lets go of the T-800s body and it falls over to the floor.

Outside, the troop's stopwatch goes off. They see the four T-800s turn their heads and look inside the bunker. The troops already had aim on the T-800s and quickly terminated them with a head shot to their CPU.

The Arnold T-850 enters the war room and begins scanning the area. It see the terminated Resistance T-850 on top of the door and the long metal wire that was connected to the power cell generator. The rest of the L.A. Team rushes into the room thru the cleared out hallway.

Troop

"That's what Skynet gets for setting it's T-800s to read only. They can't learn that a rouge cyborg can use a setting for something it's not meant for. Using standby mode to play dead, now that's the best one I've heard yet."

The Arnold T-850 sees a human laying on the ground in the back of the room, covered with a blanket. It walks over to the person as the troops hopped that it wasn't Amber Connor or Kate Connor. The Arnold T-850 reached down and grabbed ahold of the blanket at the top of their head. It pulls the blanket off revealing that the deceased person was Kate Connor. The Troops were devastated.

Arnold T-850

"Katherine Connor has been terminated."

One of the troops take the blanket form the Arnold T-850 as the other troops gather around Kate Connor. After learning that Kate Connor was terminated, the Arnold T-850 turned it's full attention to acquiring and protecting Amber Connor. The Arnold T-850 continued to scan the room for clues as the troops grieved over Kate Connor. The troops prayed for her and thanked her for her service. The Arnold T-850 began finding clues all around the room, because there were signs that a cyborg was protecting someone. The Arnold T-850 looks down at a foot print imprinted into the muddy ground. It can tell from the weight of the foot print that it came from a cyborg wearing a boot. The Arnold T-850 looks down at the T-800s that were shot in their CPUs. It then looks down the tunnel in the wall.

The Arnold T-850 walked down and out of the tunnel. It continued to walk onto the battlefield and towards the building ruins. The troops catch up to the Arnold T-850 outside.

Troop 4

"T-850. Did you find any signs of Amber Connor?"

Arnold T-850

"Amber Connor is on the run."

Troop 4

"Lets get moving. Amber's out there in the battlefield with no cyborg and Skynet's infiltrators are tracking her."

Arnold T-850

"Amber Connor has a cyborg protecting her and one male troop. The cyborg engaged Skynet's platoon, then brought a hummer back to her. The cyborg then drove them out of the area and away from Skynet's Army."

Troop

"She has one of their base cyborgs with her?"

Arnold T-850

"No."

The Troops turn.

Arnold T-850

"It's not a T-850 or a T-830. It would have been terminated the way it engaged Skynet's Army."

Troop

"What is it?"

Arnold T-850

"Unknown. But it is an advance model."

Troop 4

"We've been expecting T-900s. Could it be that?"

Arnold T-850

"It's a possibility."

Troop 3

"You don't have anything on file for a T-900?"

Arnold T-850

"I only have the same information that the Resistance has on the cyborg. I can't receive any updates from Skynet. I only know what the endoskeleton looks like, everything after that is an estimate."

Troop 3

"Amber reprogrammed the infiltrator. Do you think she still needs us?"

Arnold T-850

"Amber Connor is heavily guarded; however, Skynet's Army is not to be underestimated. We must ensure that Amber Connor makes it to L.A."

While two troops go to get the truck the Arnold T-850 tracks the hummer's tire tracks thru the battlefield. The rest of the team followed behind it. The Arnold T-850 scans the tire marks and sees that the hummer drove onto the freeway bridge. The two troops show up with the truck and pull up beside the Arnold T-850. One of the troops take the radio off of his belt. He updates the base in charge of the search.

Troop 2

"This is the L.A. Team reporting (codes)."

Base

"(codes) This is (Base name) go ahead."

Troop 2

"We've made it to the S.F. Base. The Base is deserted and Kate Connor had been killed. Amber Connor is on the run and we are now tracking her hummer tire tracks. There is an unknown cyborg, possibility a T-900, and one male troop protecting her. They are believed to be traveling South."

Base

"We copy you L.A. Team. Keep us updated. Over and out."

The Arnold T-850 gets into the truck and drives off in the direction of the hummer's tire tracks.

**James Connor & The Summer T-830**

**Notes:** James Connor is doing something related to his position when he is updated by the Summer T-830 that the S.F. Base survivors have been found hiding at their emergence safe house locations, but they have no info on Amber Connor. James is also updated about his mother's death. Skynet is hitting the Resistance boarder line hard. It has sent in a second Skynet military Company. The T-1,000 has made it into the Resistance territory. It finds a civilian and takes her appearance. The T-1,000 terminates that person once the copy was complete. The T-1,000 then will take her identity and hunt James Connor. The T-1,000 will turn into liquid and hide in a crack in the ground from a Resistance T-850 patrolling the area with a MP group.

Troop

"Sr. Skynet is hitting us hard. I don't think it's putting on a show anymore. We've just got word that HK Centrions are gathering up and heading in this direction."

T-830

"Skynet is forming a platoon with the HK Centrions."

**The TX-1,000,000 - Field Update**

The TX-1,000,000 is driving along when it gets a radio update from the Base.

Base

"Come in Team 4. This is Base (codes)."

TX-1,000,000

"(Codes) This is Team 4. Go ahead."

Base

"The S.F. Base is deserted and Kate Connor has been killed. Amber Connor is on the run and is believed to be traveling south in a hummer. There is an unknown cyborg protecting her, possibility a T-900 and one male troop. They are believed to be heading to L.A. Keep a look out and keep us updated."

TX-1,000,000

"Information received."

Base

"Over and out."

The TX-1,000,000 ends the call.

**Amber, Mike & The T-900 - A Siblings Hike**

Amber, Mike and the T-900 stop in front of a building that has fallen on it's side crushing everything in it's path.

T-900

"We're going to have to climb thru it."

Amber and Mike look ahead at the huge building.

Amber Connor

"Can we go around it?"

T-900

"That would take too long and would give Skynet's squads and infiltrators more time to

catch up to us."

Amber exhaled.

Mike Reese

"Lets get this over with."

Inside the building's ruins, the T-900 brakes thru a wall making a hole. The T-900 is ahead of the group at the top of a mountain of debris. It's looking for the next path as they continue to climb thru the maze left by the building's rubble. Amber and Mike are still climbing up the mountain of debris. Mike is ahead of Amber while they both poke fun at each other.

Mike Reese

"Come on Amber!"

Amber Connor

"I'm going as fast as I can!"

Mike Reese

"Move your ass Connor!"

Amber Connor

"Shut up Reese!"

Mike made it to the top of the debris first and started looking around while he waited for Amber. He starts picking thru stuff on the ground.

Amber Connor

"Are you scavenging?"

Mike Reese

"I'm just keeping my eyes open."

Amber can hear Mike picking thru stuff at the top of the debris. She just smiles and shakes her head as she continues to climb. Mike finds an fire axe in the debris.

Mike Reese

"Alright."

Amber Connor

"What?"

Mike Reese

"I found a axe!"

Amber chuckles.

Amber Connor

"Watch out cyborgs."

Mike Reese

"I wouldn't use it on a cyborg."

Amber Connor

"I think you would if you had the chance."

Mike Reese

"Maybe a T-800. If it was crawling, away from me and I was out of ammo. Then I would just take one quick chop to it's neck."

Mike acts it out and once he brings the head of the axe down to the ground he says.

Mike Reese

"Fuck you cyborg."

Amber stops climbing and laughs.

Amber Connor

"Your so stupid."

They both laugh.

Amber Connor

"If dad saw you pull some shit like that he'd kick you ass."

Amber starts climbing again.

Mike Reese

"Fuck that. He'd be pissed off."

Amber Connor

"That's why you can't have the axe Mike. Your going to get yourself killed trying to do something stupid with it."

Mike is still looking at the axe and swinging it around.

Mike Reese

"I'll just hold onto it for awhile. We may need it later."

Amber Connor

"We have the cyborg."

Mike twists the axe around looking at the blade.

Mike Reese

"You haven't been out in the field enough Amber."

Amber Connor

"I can't leave the base like you do Mike."

Amber finally reaches the top of the debris and Mike reaches down his hand to her. Amber takes his hand and he helps her up. She looks at Mike with his axe and says sarcastically.

Amber Connor

"Fine then. Keep your stupid fucking axe."

Mike smiled and put the axe over his shoulder. They both started walking over to the hole in the wall the T-900 had made.

**James Connor & The Summer T-830**

**Notes:** James Connor is doing something related to his position. The Summer T-830 is by his side. Skynet continues to hit the Resistance boarder line hard. The troops had to fall back to there secondary kill zone. Suddenly the T-1,000 comes forcing it's way into the area. The T-830 spots it right away as the T-1,000 forces it's way into the area. James orders his T-830 to terminate the infiltrator. A terminator battle occurs between the T-1,000 and the T-830. The infiltrator is thrown off by the T-830s front kicks and keeps getting hit every time. The T-830 will shoot the T-1,000 with a weapon designed to heat up and terminate the T-1,000.

**The TX-1,000,000 - New Vehicle**

The TX-1,000,000 is driving thru the city. It turns the corner and comes to a stop behind another Resistance vehicle. There are two troops leaning up against the car. The TX-1,000,000 looks at it's dash board and sees that the vehicle is low on fuel. The TX-1,000,000 opens the car door and steps out of the vehicle with the M249 plasma rifle in it's right hand. The troops think that the cyborg is one of their own and see that it's alone. The TX-1,000,000 begins to walk over to the troops.

Troop

"Cyborg. Where's your squad?

TX-1,000,000

"They stayed behind."

Troop

"We're you looking for us?"

TX-1,000,000

"No."

Troop 2

"Do you need some help or something?"

The TX-1,000,000 stops and looks at the troops.

TX-1,000,000

"Do you know where Amber Connor is?"

Troop 2

"No. That's why we're out here."

TX-1,000,000

"Keep updating the field."

The TX-1,000,000 looks away and begins to open their vehicle's car door.

Troop 2

"What are you doing!"

The TX-1,000,000 stops and looks at the troops, witch were now pointing their plasma rifles at it.

TX-1,000,000

"I'm taking your vehicle."

Troop

"I don't think so."

The TX-1,000,000 looks past the two troops as their T-850 came walking around the corner. They lock eyes.

**Amber, Mike & The T-900 - City Scavenging**

Amber, Mike and the T-900 finally make it into the city's ruins. They walk out onto the street, witch has been cleared out by Skynet's Army. The T-900 scans the area.

T-900

"The city is deserted; however, we are on a Skynet routine route. A Skynet squad will pass thru again in 1 hour, 52 minutes and 12 seconds. No time can be wasted here."

Mike turns and looks at Amber.

Mike Reese

"Maybe we can find something useful here."

Mike jogs ahead and opens a car door, he begins to look thru the vehicle. Amber stays with the T-900 while it looks for a new vehicle. The T-900 walks up to a jeep and begins to inspect it. Amber asked the T-900 about Frank.

Amber Connor

"What happen to Frank Romano?"

The T-900 stopped inspecting the jeep and turned away when it saw that the vehicle was no good. It started walking over to the next car.

T-900

"Frank Romano was terminated and copied for infiltration."

The T-900 stops at a van and pops the hood. It begins to inspect the van's engine. Amber turned around and begins to walk away, but stopped when the T-900 spoke to her.

T-900

"I will have this vehicle ready in the next 30 minutes. Stay near by and keep on alert. A TX infiltrator could still catch up to us if it picked up on our trail."

Without turning around Amber shook her head yes and continues to walk away. The T-900 turns back to the van's engine.

Meanwhile, Mike is making his way to another vehicle. He stays low as he moves around the street. Mike enters another car and sits down in the drivers seat. He started scavenging around in the vehicle. He opens up the glove department and started going thru it. Mike stops and looks at a random picture in the glove department. In the picture, people were having a good time at a barbecue in a park.

Mike Reese

"It's hard to believe there was a time when you could openly let your guard down like that."

Mike puts the picture back into the glove department and pops the trunk. He gets out of the car as he continues to keep his eyes open for Skynet's Army. He looks into the trunk and finds a backpack. He dumps everything out of it and puts the backpack on the ground next to him. He then sees a hunting knife and pulls it out of it's holster. Mike takes a quick look at the blade and sticks it back into the holster. He puts the knife into his pocket and closes the trunk.

Meanwhile, the T-900 exits the Auto Zone carrying parts and tools for the van. A sunglasses rack is seen off to the side.

Amber walks across the street towards a Mini Mart. She enters the abandon store with her AK-47 plasma rifle in hand. It doesn't look like anybody has been in this store yet; however, rodents and bugs have already gotten to most of the food. Amber looks to the center of the store.

Amber Connor

"Chocolate."

Amber makes her way over to the candy and puts her backpack down. She starts picking thru the candy, looking for some that haven't been torn open by anything. She inspects them, dropping the bad ones to the ground. Amber finds a good Snickers bar and opens it up.

Amber Connor

"Come to mamma."

Amber takes a big bite out of the candy bar and puts her hand over her mouth. Her taste buds scream to the wonderful taste.

Amber Connor

"It's so good."

Amber started looking thru them again as she continued to eat the candy bar. She began to make a pile when suddenly a rat ran across the floor making her jump. She pointed her AK-47 plasma rifle in the direction that the rat had ran in. Amber lowered her plasma rifle when she saw that it was only a rodent.

Amber Connor

"Fucking rat."

Amber went over to the front door and looked for Mike. She started calling out for him, but kept herself from yelling.

Amber Connor

"Mike. Mike."

Amber kept looking around for him from the Mini Mart door way. She took another bite from her candy bar.

The T-900 looks from the next block to Amber as it stepped out of the Auto Zone carrying more supplies. It just takes a note that she was in the Mini Mart, then went back to working on the vehicle.

With her month full of candy, Amber calls out to Mike again.

Amber Connor

"Mike. Where are you."

Mike is across the way looking thru another car when he heard Amber. He peeked his head out from the car. Amber waves him to come here then goes back into the Mini Mart. Mike stops what he was doing and grabs the backpack that he found. He also grabbed his axe then jogged over to the Mini Mart.

Mike sneaked into the building with Amber. He sees all the candy wrappers on the ground as he walks over to Amber.

Mike Reese

"I see you started without me."

Amber shook her head and handed him a candy bar.

Amber Connor

"No one has been here yet. This place is a gold mine."

Mike opens it up and takes a bite out of it.

Mike Reese

"I found a backpack, lets fill it up. There may also be some bags or something around here too."

Amber takes the backpack and puts the small pile of candy in it. She then started scavenging around elsewhere. Mike heads over to the other end of the store. He looks thru the food, but most of it had gone bad. He pushed it off to the side disappointed.

Mike Reese

"Dam it!"

From the other end of the store Amber answers him sarcastically.

Amber Connor

"What? Are all the poker chips expired?"

Meanwhile, the T-900 has just finished replacing the last flat tire on the vehicle. It goes to start the van and discovers that the battery needs to be replaced too. It walks over to the engine and pulls the battery out. It just throws the battery off to the side.

Both Amber and Mike are looking at sunglasses on a rack. They put a pair on they like then Amber puts the rest of them into the backpack. Mike turns away from the rack when the magazine stand catches his eye. He picks up a sports car magazine and flips thru it real fast. He folds it up and sticks it into his pocket. Mike looks to the back of the store.

Mike Reese

"We should check the back. Supplies may still be boxed up."

Meanwhile, the T-900 walked back into the Auto Zone and grabbed a battery off the rack. Upon exiting the Auto Zone, a leather jacket can be seen on a rack in the background.

Amber and Mike remove their sunglasses once they see that the inventory door had a big master lock on it. Mike holds out the fire axe and takes aim at the lock. Amber smiles.

Amber Connor

"Get it Mike. Fuck that lock up."

Mike took a swing with the axe and broke the lock off. He turned and smiled at Amber.

Amber Connor

"Good job Mike. The field is your area."

They enter the room and take a look around. There were boxes full of stuff in the back, but they too have had rodents and bugs picking at it. Mike pulled out the hunting knife and started cutting open the boxes. They began searching thru them making a small pile of stuff they wanted. Suddenly, they hear a voice in the distance.

They both quickly duck down and make there way to the stores front window.

Female Troop

"Hello. Is anyone here. I saw a hummer just outside of town."

Mike peaked out to sees a female troop walking near by with a plasma rifle.

Mike Reese

"It looks like a female troop, but it could be a TX."

Amber Connor

"The T-900 said that a TX could still catch up to us."

Female Troop

"I got turned around out here. Please I'm all alone."

On the next street over, the T-900 finished putting in the car battery when it heard the female voice in the distance. Mike peaked out again, then quickly ducked back down.

Mike Reese

"It's too risky."

Amber Connor

"Where is my dam T-900."

The female troop walks closer to the Mini Mart.

Female Troop

"(Codes). I was out with my search group looking for Amber Connor when we ran into an infiltrator."

Mike Reese

"Those codes are old."

Amber and Mike stop talking as the female troop stops in front of the Mini Mart. The female troop looks over at the Mini Mart door way.

Female Troop

"Amber Connor?"

From across the way the T-900 scans the female troop and identifies it as a TX infiltrator. As the TX stood in front of the Mini Mart, Amber and Mike ready their plasma rifles. Suddenly, they hear Amber's voice from across the way.

T-900 (Using Amber's Voice)

"I'm over here!"

The TX turns it's head quickly over to a building across the street.

TX

"Amber Connor? Is that you?"

T-900 - (Using Amber's Voice)

"Yeah. It's me. I didn't recognize your codes at first."

TX

"I'm so happy I found you. I was worried sick. Everyone is looking for you."

The TX continues to walk closer to the T-900 and away from Amber Connor.

T-900 - (Using Amber's Voice)

"I need some help. I injured my leg and I can't walk on it."

TX

"Where are you?"

T-900 - (Using Amber's Voice)

"I'm in the building. Follow my voice."

TX

"I am!"

T-900 - (Using Amber's voice)

"Excellent!"

The TX walks over to the building, but then stops when it sees that it is the T-900. The TX opens fire with it's plasma rifle trying to shot the T-900 in it's CPU. A few shots strike it's head and another shot hit it in it's eye; however, it didn't damage the endoskeleton. The T-900 takes the shots as it walks towards the TX. The T-900 kicks it in the chest and the TX flies back hitting up against a car. The TX drops it's M4-A1 plasma rifle. Amber and Mike look out to see the TX is having trouble with the T-900. The TX points it's plasma attack at the T-900 and begins to charge it, but it was too late. With one hand, the T-900 reached out and grabbed ahold of it's plasma attack, crushing it. The TX struggles to pull it's arm away from the T-900, but it couldn't brake free. The TX began headbutting the T-900. It then pushes it against the building wall. The TX grabbed ahold of the T-900 and spins it around into a near by car. The T-900 brakes free of the TX's grip and pushes it into the building behind it, then throws it to the ground. The TX rolls to a stop and begins pulling itself to it's feet. The T-900 grabbed ahold of a street sign and ripped it out of the ground. The TX stood up and turned around. The T-900 took a baseball swing with the street sign to the TX's head. The concert end shatters after hitting the TX in the head. The TX spins in midair as pieces of concert fly all over the place. After the TX stops rolling across the ground, it begins to get back up. The T-900 walks over to it and puts it's foot on the TX's back, pinning it to the ground. The T-900 grabs ahold of it's head with both hands and rips it off it's body. The T-900 drops the TX's head to the ground. It walks over and takes the TX's M4-A1 plasma rifle. The T-900 walks over and takes the two plasma clips that were on the TX's belt.

Amber and Mike came walking out of the Mini Mart. The T-900 walks over to them.

T-900

"Here take these plasma clips."

Mike takes the plasma clips from the T-900.

T-900

"We must get moving, the TX has given away our position. Skynet's Army will be moving in on our location. The vehicle is ready on the other side of these buildings."

Amber Connor

"Bring the van in front of the Mini Mart. I want that small pile of stuff near the doorway loaded into the van quickly."

The T-900 leaves to get the van. Amber and Mike begin walking back to the Mini Mart.

**James Connor & The Summer T-830**

**Notes:** James Connor is doing something related to his position. The Summer T-830 is by his side. In the control room, James is informed about the T-1000.

Troop

"Sr. The T-1,000 infiltrated the Resistance territory by taking the forms of objects and hiding in cracks in the ground so that our security cyborgs couldn't identify it. It then copied a civilians appearance."

The Summer T-830

"Skynet knew that their was a low possibility that it's T-1,000 would complete it's mission. It was a desperate move by Skynet to terminate you off guard."

James Connor

"Why would it pull a move like that?"

The Summer T-830

"Unknown."

Another troop comes into the room to give an update on the Bay Area.

Troop

"Sr. We just got a report of a found terminated Resistance squad in the Bay Area. The T-850 had some kind of plasma crater that terminated the cyborg with one single blast."

James Connor

"What was it?"

Troop

"We're not sure Sr. That squad was supposed to investigate the sense, but there not responding to their bases check in calls."

James Connor

"Send out a warning to the other bases."

**The Arnold T-850 - Unknown Strategy**

The Arnold T-850 pulls the truck up behind another Resistance vehicle in the middle of the street. The L.A. Team gets out of the truck and quickly finds a terminated Resistance squad. The Arnold T-850 scans the area as it walks over to the terminated Resistance T-850 on the ground. The Arnold T-850 sees that the squad's T-850 has been shot by some kind of weapon. It has burned a hole right thru the armor just above the power cells protective plate.

Arnold T-850

"This squad was terminated when they engaged an infiltrator."

Troop

"What kind of infiltrator?"

Arnold T-850

"I don't have enough to go by here to make a positive identification."

Troop 2

"What's up with this car. It's a Resistance vehicle, but it isn't their car."

The Arnold T-850 inspects the vehicle.

Arnold T-850

"This vehicle is low on fuel. The infiltrator took their vehicle to address the issue now before it became a problem later."

One troop looks down at the Resistance T-850.

Troop

"Is Skynet building new rifles for it's infiltrators?"

Another troop takes a look over at the Resistance T-850. He asked the Arnold T-850.

Troop

"Can you tell what kind of weapon was used on that T-850 and what did it do to it?"

Arnold T-850

"It appears to be some kind of upgrade from the TX plasma attack. It's a highly powered plasma blast which is primarily designed to terminate the wiring around the cyborg's power cells."

Troop

"Why destroy the wiring and not the CPU."

Arnold T-850

"Unknown, but it's a new strategy for an infiltrator."

Troop

"We might as well take the T-850's power cells with us. There's no need letting them go to

waste."

The troop pulls out a pocket knife and bends down to the T-850's chest. The Arnold T-850 puts it's foot on top of the terminated T-850's chest plate.

Arnold T-850

"Don't do that."

Troop

"Why?"

Arnold T-850

"The cells have been damaged and the only thing keeping them from getting any worse is the T-850's protective cover. Opening the chest plate will only rupture the cells and make them unstable."

Troop

"It's a bomb."

Arnold T-850

"Correct. Once the team fails to respond to their base, another team will come looking for them and wouldn't leave useful power cells behind."

Troop

"It's a trick."

Arnold T-850

"It's another strategy for the infiltrator. It appears to be attempting to cause as much damage as possible."

The Arnold T-850 removes it's foot from the T-850's chest.

Troop

"Any suggestion T-850?"

The Arnold T-850 looks back down at the terminated T-850.

Arnold T-850

"We must stay one step ahead of the infiltrator, by learning from it's moves so we can form our own strategies."

**Amber, Mike & The T-900 - Traveling**

The T-900 is driving the van on a back road. Amber and Mike are in the back going thru the stuff they took from the Mini Mart. Amber has the center seats all to herself and Mike has the vary back seats all to himself. The supplies were on the floor taking up all the leg space. Amber is laying down across all the seats as she looked at a few pairs of sunglasses. She then hands one up to the T-900.

Amber Connor

"T-900. I'm getting sick of your endoskeleton eye. Put these sunglasses on to keep it covered up."

The T-900 takes the sunglasses from her and put them on. Amber leans back and takes a sip from her soda bottle.

Amber Connor

"Do you think that another infiltrator is not too far behind us?"

T-900

"It's a possibility, but right now an HK will be looking for you. It would have scanned the area the TX marked as your last know location then started searching. This path would be one of the last places the HK would check."

Mike Reese

"That's the first time in awhile that I've came in contact with a TX and not have to deal with an HK or a Skynet squad right after."

Amber Connor

"It's because that TX was terminated quickly. We even had time to load the van."

Mike Reese

"I'm just saying that out here in the battlefield when it rains it pores."

Mike stretches out and pulls the sports car magazine out of his pocket. Amber reaches over her seat and into Mike's bag of Beef Jerky. She looks at the sports car magazine that he's reading.

Amber Connor

"A sports car magazine, that's one of the first things you were looking for in there wasn't it, that and your poker chips."

Mike smiles as he lifts the magazine up covering his face from Amber. She rolls her eyes at him as she turned back around.

Mike Reese

"I saw that Connor."

Amber chuckled while she took a sip from her soda.

**James Connor & The Summer T-830**

**Notes:** James Connor and the Summer T-830 are out walking thru an area. James is addressing the problems that he is having with Skynet's Army. Skynet is sending in more fire power trying to brake thru the Resistance boarder line. James has finally had enough of it and is ordering a massive air strike. The Summer T-830 is by his side giving James the lay out of the battlefield.

James Connor

"Why is Skynet pushing so hard right now."

Summer T-830

"Skynet may be trying to distract you. It knows that Amber Connor is vulnerable in the battlefield."

James asks the Troop.

James Connor

"Any word on my siblings yet?"

Troop

"No Sr. But more of our squads have been found terminated in that area."

James Connor

"How many are missing and confirmed terminated in that area?"

Troop

"Three confirmed terminated T-850s and two confirmed terminated T-830s. Two rescue teams have been killed and three squads. There is also a report of a missing T-830 that took the teams vehicle and left the squad. It chased after a passing vehicle in the distance. According to the squad the cyborg abandoned the team."

James Connor

"That's not possible. The cyborgs were ordered to assist the squads. If their team is killed then the cyborg is to complete their adjective and report back to their base. Not randomly engage Skynet's Army or infiltrators. If one left their squad to engage an infiltrator then they are going against my orders and their Captains orders. The cyborgs can't go against their orders and no one can overwrite the missions except Amber."

Troop

"We'll check again Sr. But whatever is taking place out there, our cyborgs are

dropping like flies."

James Connor

"What the fuck is going on."

**The TX-1,000,000 - Terminated T-830**

In the distance is a terminated T-830 pinned up against a wall with a black crater on it's chest. The TX-1,000,000 is walking away from it. The TX-1,000,000's vehicle has been forced into a building by the T-830's Resistance vehicle. The TX-1,000,000 takes the T-830's vehicle and backs it up off the other vehicle. The TX-1,000,000 drives off.

**The Arnold T-850 - Hummer Investigation**

The Arnold T-850 brings the truck to a stop next to a hummer on the side of the road. The L.A. Team gets out of the truck. The Arnold T-850 matches the hummer's tire tracks to the tracks that were at the base.

Arnold T-850

"This is the hummer that Amber Connor was traveling in."

One troop grabs the radio.

Troop

"I'll let the base know so they can update the other squads in the field."

The Arnold T-850 continues to inspect the hummer. The troops stay on alert covering the Arnold T-850.

Troop

"Do you see any signs that someone may have been injured."

Arnold T-850

"No."

The Arnold T-850 finished scanning the hummer.

Arnold T-850

"The hummer has been here for at least a three hours. Once the engine gave out the cyborg moved Amber Connor quickly into the city."

Troop

"Could they still be there?"

Arnold T-850

"No. The cyborg knows that Skynet's infiltrators are tracking her. It would've only went there to get a new vehicle."

Troop

"Do you think an infiltrator has already found this vehicle?"

Arnold T-850

"It's a high possibility."

The Arnold T-850 looks down the roadway in the direction of the city.

**Amber, Mike & The T-900 - Your Boyfriend**

The T-900 brings the van to a stop in front of a group of abandon cars blocking the roadway. Amber and Mike look ahead to see the road block.

T-900

"I'll make a hole. Someone drive."

The T-900 steps out of the van and walks up to the group of cars. Amber climbs up into the driver's seat and Mike climbs up into the passengers seat. The T-900 walks over to a car and pushes it out of their way. Amber slowly drives the van forward as they watch the T-900 push another car out of their way.

Mike Reese

"This T-900 sure is proving itself to be a huge value."

Amber Connor

"You saw what it did to that TX and it got us away from Skynet's platoon."

Mike Reese

"Does it get to you that it has the appearance of Frank Romano."

Amber shrugs her shoulders.

Mike Reese

"Back at the factory I hacked into the system. Skynet was building a T-950 infiltrator planning to take Frank Romano's appearance."

Amber Connor

"Did you have any problems with the firewalls?

Mike Reese

"Skynet has started to copy your programs and build firewalls to fight your hacking programs. Yours terminated it without a problem, but heads up Skynet will build better ones to fight them."

Amber Connor

"I knew it was only a matter of time."

They watch the T-900 walk over to another car.

Mike Reese

"Amber, when Skynet pulls some shit like this it picks a person that is close to it's target."

Amber Connor

"Skynet's known to make low blows. It's fucked up like that."

The T-900 walks over to another car and pushes it out of their way. The car rolls forward and into another vehicle.

Amber Connor

"What happened at the factory?"

Mike Reese

"Once we learned what Skynet was doing there and where the T-900s were going, we blow the factory up. Once we made it outside things went bad fast. A Skynet squad engaged us and one T-900 made it off the assembly lot. It snuck up on us from the lake. Frank got shot and I was forced into the lake by an HK."

Amber put her hands over her face.

Mike Reese

"Frank Romano was your boyfriend."

Amber Connor

"Yes."

Mike Reese

"I'm sorry Amber."

Amber Connor

"It was best to keep our relationship a secret so the it wouldn't leak out and make it's way to Skynet. I knew Skynet would've used Frank against me."

Amber wipes her tears away.

Amber Connor

"We know now that Skynet was watching the base planning it's attack, but for how long was it watching is the question. Frank and I have watched the stars at night near the base a few times. Skynet must have seen us together and calculated a possible romantic connection. For Skynet, possible is good enough. It used Frank to try and get close to me and mom, because no one knew about our relationship. Skynet must have also calculated a low percentage that I would attempt to reprogram the infiltrator because it looked like Frank."

Mike Reese

"I've seen you guys hanging out at the base a few times, but I never thought much of it. How long have you two been together?"

Amber Connor

"Over a year now. Mom was the only one who knew. She liked Frank and really wanted me to have a relationship. Mom helped us cover our relationship up."

The T-900 pushed another car out of their way. Amber drives the car forward thru the path. She stops the vehicle while the T-900 walks over to another car.

Mike Reese

"Would you want to change it's appearance?"

Amber Connor

"The Resistance already agreed not to change an appearance of or re-skin a cyborg. The skin tissue is hard to get a hold of. We match the tissue that's on the cyborg for repair only."

Mike Reese

"I'm sure no one would stop me and James would back me up on it."

Amber Connor

"Thanks, but no. I've in forced it and I'm not going to go back on it now."

Mike Reese

"I don't want it messing with your head."

Amber Connor

"It looks like him, but all I see is the cyborg."

Amber looks out the windshield at the T-900 while it pushes a buss out of their way.

Amber Connor

"Fuck you Skynet and your sinister chess game too."

Amber drives the van thru the path that the T-900 made. She stops the car as the T-900 walked over to the van.

**James Connor & The Summer T-830**

**Notes:** James Connor is doing something related to his position. The Summer T-830 is by his side. The Summer T-830 and James Connor are near a area checking on the progress of rebuilding military vehicles. James is talking to the person in charge. The Summer T-830 continues to stand next to James as it scans the area. It is currently looking off to the right. In the far background behind James, the top of a sewer lid slowly pops up with red eyes glowing underneath it. The top of the sewer lid slides over and the first T-800 starts climbing out of the manhole. As James continues to talk to the person in charge, the Summer T-830 sees the Skynet T-800s point their plasma rifles at James. The Summer T-830 quickly grabs and shields James as the T-800s open fire on him. The plasma rounds strike the back of the Summer T-830. James quick goes for cover and pulls his Clot 45 plasma pistol. The Skynet T-800s kills a few troops in the fire fight as the T-800s continue to climb out of the manhole. James fires a few rounds back at the T-800s. James yells at the Summer T-830.

James Connor

"Terminate!"

The summer T-830 turns and rushes the T-800s. It opens fire with it's plasma MP5Ks terminating a few of them as she rushes them. The Summer T-830 runs up a supply truck and kicks a T-800 in the head then, while still in midair, it turns and fires at two more T-800s. The T-800 fell to the ground as the Summer T-800s continued to fire at the other T-800s. The Summer T-830 front kicks a near by T-800 in the head and then shoots it in the CPU. The Summer T-830s turns and kicks another T-800 nocking it to the ground as it shoots it in the head. The Summer T-800 starts taking shots from the T-800s. The Summer T-830 turns to a T-800 and strikes it in the head with both MP5Ks multiple times then kicks it in the chest. As the T-800 flow back the Summer T-830 pointed both it's plasma MP5Ks at it and shoot the T-800 multiple times terminating it before it hit the ground. The Summer T-800 started taking shots in the back and when it turned around it took a shot from a plasma blast. The shot burned up the skin on the side of it's face exposing it's red endoskeleton eye. A potion of it's endoskeleton arm is also exposed from the shoulder down to it's elbow. The T-830 quickly turned pointing one plasma MP5K at the T-800. It terminates the two remaining T-800s near the manhole. The Summer T-830 then began to walk over to the manhole. It shoots into the manhole terminating another T-800 inside trying to climb up, then jumps down inside it. Inside the sewer the Summer T-830 terminates a few more T-800s. After the last one fell to the ground the Summer T-830 began scanning the area. It scans down the pipe and can see a T-800 crawling in the distance. It throws an explosive into the sewage line then steps away. The explosion collapses the sewage line down on top of the T-800s. The Summer T-830 radios James.

Summer T-830

"Skynet's Army dug a hole then blasted their way into the sewage line. They crawled their way into the sewer then up into the Resistance territory thru the manhole."

James Connor

"Check the sewer."

The Summer T-830 ends the call. It walks past the explosion and continues to search the sewer. James turns to a Resistance Captain.

James Connor

"Skynet's digging. Have the sewers checked immediately."

Captain

"Yes Sr."

James whispers to himself.

James Connor

"What do you know Skynet."

**The TX-1,000,000 - Field Update 2**

The TX-1,000,000 is driving down the road in a Resistance vehicle when the radio goes off.

Base

"Come in team 4. This is Base (codes) Do you copy?"

The TX-1,000,000 grabs the radio.

TX-1,000,000

"(Codes) This is team 4 go ahead."

Base

"Amber Connor's hummer has been found on the side of the road a few miles out from (City). It has been there for more then two hours. Keep your eyes open, she is believe to be in the area of (City) still being protected by a cyborg and one male troop. The L.A. Team is on their trail and will investigate the city. We'll keep you updated."

TX-1,000,000

"Information received."

Base

"Over and out."

The TX-1,000,000 continues to drive.

**The Arnold T-850 & The TX-1,000,000 - Targeted**

The Arnold T-850 drives slowly around an area that it calculates the cyborg would have ended up at. It looks around at the cars on the road.

Arnold T-850

"None of these vehicles appear to be in working order, the cyborg would have needed to repair one. It would've seek out an auto shop and the area Amber Connor was resting at would be near by it."

The Arnold T-850 stops the truck near a Auto Zone. The L.A. Team gets out of the car and starts looking around. They all head in different directions.

Arnold T-850

"Stay on alert. We are in a Skynet routine route."

The Arnold T-850 walks over to the Auto Zone. It stops in the doorway and turns around. The Arnold T-850 scans the area to see if this was where the cyborg was. In the distance, it sees tools and four tires that were out of place. The Arnold T-850 walks over to the area and can see that a car was moved from that spot. A troop walks over to the Arnold T-850.

Troop

"Find anything?"

Arnold T-850

"The cyborg repaired the vehicle that was here in this spot and used it to get Amber Connor out of the area."

The troop looks around and sees the tools on the ground.

Troop

"Why isn't the cyborg being carful? It's leaving a trail. If we can find it so can the infiltrators."

Arnold T-850

"It's not trying to hide. It has a destination that it knows is hidden and while guarded. The cyborg is only working against time."

A troop jogs over to them from the next street.

Troop

"We found a terminated TX."

The L.A. Team has gathered around a terminated TX that they had leaned up against a car. The Arnold T-850 and the other troops came walking up.

Troop

"What is this?"

Troop 2

"It's a terminated TX that had it's head ripped off."

Troop

"I've never seen that before."

The Arnold T-850 looked at the terminated TX. Then quickly looked away and scanned the area.

Troop

"What is T-850?"

Arnold T-850

"The cyborg terminated the TX protecting Amber Connor from termination. The TX would have marked this spot as Amber Connor's last know location. A Skynet squad will be patrolling this area."

Troop

"Did you figure out witch way Amber Connor went?"

Arnold T-850

"They are heading South."

Troop 2

"They will be looking for the quickest way to L.A."

Troop

"They'll fly."

Troop 3

"Reid Hill View Air Base."

Arnold T-850

"We'll check in with the Reid Hill View Air Base and make sure that Amber Connor has left by plane. Then we'll travel back to L. A. along her flight path and deliver our package to James Connor."

A troop turns to another troop with the radio.

Troop

"Update the Base. Let them know where Amber Connor is heading so they can pull our teams out of the field."

Suddenly the Arnold T-850 turns it's head to the sound of a truck stopping around the corner. The troops ready their plasma rifles as the Arnold T-850 walks around the corner. It freezes for a second when it spots the TX-1,000,000. The Arnold T-850 quickly targets and engages the TX-1,000,000 with it's M4-A1 plasma rifle. The TX-1,000,000 continues to walk forward taking the shots, it grabs ahold of the Arnold T-850's plasma rifle. It then ripped the plasma rifle out of the Arnold T-850's hands and throw it off to the side. The Plasma rifle slid across the street. The Arnold T-850 quickly grabbed the TX-1,000,000 and pushed it into the wall. The TX-1,000,000 grabbed ahold of the Arnold T-850 by the neck. It extended it's arm out pushing the Arnold T-850 off of it. The Arnold T-850 grabbed ahold of the TX-1,000,000's arm as it pulled itself out of the wall. The TX-1,000,000 lifted the Arnold T-850 up and off the ground with one arm. It then grabbed ahold of the hard drive along with the coats pocket that it was in. The TX-1,000,000 looked up at the Arnold T-850. Seeing that their teams T-850 was in danger the troops opened fire on the TX-1,000,000. Plasma fire started striking the TX-1,000,000. While still holding onto the hard drive along with the coat pocket, the TX-1,000,000 throws the Arnold T-850 at the L.A. team. One troop dives out of the way as the Arnold T-850 came at him. It hit a car's truck pushing the vehicle aside as it continued to fly thru the air. The Arnold T-850 hit the side of a street signal light knocking it over as it slammed into a building wall. The TX-1,000,000 tore off a big chunk of the Arnold T-850's coat in the process. It took the hard drive out of the pocket. The troops continued to fire at the TX-1,000,000. It returns fire on the team with it's M249 plasma rifle making the troops dive for cover behind debris. The TX-1,000,000 held the hard drive out in front of it and completely crashed it. It dropped the pieces of the hard drive to the ground. The Arnold T-850 pulls itself out of the wall and grabbed it's 203 plasma blast SPAS shotgun from it's side. It started walking sideways as it began to shoot the TX-1,000,000. The TX-1,000,000 is knocked back and drops it's M249 plasma rifle. It forms a metal shield with it's liquid metal. The plasma blasts began hitting the shield with little effect. The troops have also resumed firing on the TX-1,000,000. Behind the shield the TX-1,000,000 forms it's plasma attack and charges it's weapon. Right as the TX-1,000,000 turns and fires it's plasma attack blast, the Arnold T-850 grabs the terminated TX's body pulling it in front of it. The blast hits the headless TX and blows the Arnold T-850 off it's feet. It flies thru the air smashing into the front of a semi truck; however, the terminated TX has taken the full impact of the blast. The electric shocks revealed the endoskeleton underneath after the Arnold T-850 shutdown.

**Amber, Mike & The T-900 - Reid Hill View Air Base**

Mike gives directions to the T-900 while it drives up to the Base.

Mike Reese

"The entrance should be behind these small buildings."

Mike spots a small white cloth up in the corner of the building.

Mike Reese

"We can hide the van in this building."

They drive thru a small area and park the van. They get out of the vehicle and quickly find the path that leads up to check point one. At the check point the guards see the three of them walking up. The T-850 scans them all from the distance as the T-900 does the same to the guards.

Troop

"What do you see cyborg?"

T-850

"Amber Connor."

The two troops and the T-850 begin walking down to Amber. A troop at check point radios into check point two.

Troop

"We have Amber Connor out here!"

The captain of the Base meets Amber, Mike and the T-900 at check point two. They salute each other.

Captain

"I'm so glade to see that you two are OK. I heard about your mother. I'm sorry for your loss. The Resistance is forever grateful for everything both your parents have done for us."

Mike Reese

"Thank you Captain. We know that both our parents would want us to stay strong."

Amber Connor

"They have trained James, Mike and I very well. Teaching us everything they knew. The Resistance will have victory over the war Judgment Day."

The Captain looks at the T-900.

Captain

"What do you have protecting you."

Amber Connor

"This is a T-900 Captain."

Captain

"An advance cyborg."

Amber Connor

"That's right Captain. It's our ticket into taking a T-800 factory."

Captain

"That's fantastic news ma'am. All the Bases are wanting them."

Amber Connor

"How are things here Captain?"

Captain

"The Base is holding up good ma'am, but we're unsure if Skynet knows were here. I believe it's using us and waiting for a target to pass thru ma'am."

Amber Connor

"I understand Captain."

Captain

"Our Base is similar to yours. We have working water and portable restrooms. We also have a portable shower rental trailer unit in good condition."

Amber Connor

"Really."

Mike Reese

"How did you guys get that?"

Captain

"The troops saw it on there way back to the base and Skynet's army wasn't in the area. They were the ones with the 4x4 that day and our T-850 just happened to be with them. They saw an opportunity to take it and couldn't pass it up. Just the right place at the right time."

Mike Reese

"That's great Captain."

Amber Connor

"Captain. I need to get to L.A."

Captain

"Yes. Of course ma'am. We can fly you there."

Amber Connor

"I also need to contact my brother James Connor as soon as possible."

Captain

"We have a secured line. I'll have it set up right away, but it will take some time

getting thru to L.A."

Amber Connor

"Thank you Captain."

The T-900 is standing off to the side continuing to scan the area. Civilians see the T-900 and some of them are frighten, because the metal endoskeleton is showing thru it's cuts. The children are hiding behind the adults.

Amber Connor

"Your endoskeleton is scaring the children."

T-900

"It's a Skynet strategy. It designed the terminator endoskeletons to images marked as fear and intimidation."

Amber gets upset.

Amber Connor

"Go get yourself fixed up and wash your skin! You have B-O!"

T-900

"B-O?"

Amber Connor

"Body odor. Your skin smells."

T-900

"Smell?"

Amber Connor

"Your skin stinks."

T-900

"I do not understand."

Amber Connor

"Go repair your skin and wash it. That's an order cyborg."

The T-900 walks away to go get fixed up.

**The Arnold T-850 - When It Rains, It Pores**

The Arnold T-850 comes back online and pushes the TX's body off of it. With the 203 plasma blast SPAS shotgun still in it's hand it pulls itself out of the front of the semi truck. The Arnold T-850 begins reloading it's weapon. The Arnold T-850 stops and quickly turns it's head to a Skynet T-800 in the distance. It was now in the center of a Skynet squad scanning the area. The Arnold T-850 quickly opened fire with it's 203 plasma blast SPAS shotgun on three Skynet T-800s. It takes a few shots as it walks sideways. The Arnold T-850 terminated the Skynet T-800s one by one. It started reloading it's weapon as two more T-800s came walking out of a building and two others from around the corner. The Arnold T-850 stops reloading it's weapon and opens fire, terminating the T-800s. The last T-800 was shot in the neck and it's head blow off. The T-800's endoskeleton head hit the ground rolling to a stop. The Arnold T-850 scans the area while it loads one 40mm plasma grenade into it's weapon. Suddenly a eighth Skynet T-800 came walking around the corner from behind the Arnold T-850. The Skynet T-800 points it's rifle at the Arnold T-850's head. The Arnold T-850 turned dropping it's weapon and grabbed ahold of the Skynet T-800's plasma rifle. The Arnold T-850 grabs the Skynet T-800 and spins it around into a wall. It then spins it around and into another wall. The Skynet T-800 pushes the Arnold T-850 into the wall behind it. The Arnold T-850 quickly reached up and ripped the wires out of the side of it's neck. The Skynet T-800's right arm fell downwards limp. The Arnold T-850 pushed the Skynet T-800 back off of it and punched it in the side of it's head. The T-800 flow off to the side and into an object. The Arnold T-850 grabbed the Skynet T-800 and spins it around throwing it clear thru a wall. The Arnold T-850 walked over and picked up it's 203 plasma blast SPAS shotgun. It pointed it's weapon into the hole in wall left by the Skynet T-800 and fired a shot, terminated it. The Arnold T-850 scanned the area while it reloaded it's weapon. It's right arm has been cut up exposing the endoskeleton. It's left eye tissue has been damaged and was now giving off a small red glow. The Arnold T-850 sees that it's team has been terminated during the time it was shutdown. It also sees that their package has been terminated. The Arnold T-850 takes it's damaged jacket off and drops it to the ground. The Arnold T-850 looks over at the headless TX laying on the ground and sees that the plasma blast didn't burn a hole thru it's armor like it did the T-850. The Arnold T-850 slowly turned and looked over at the Auto Zone across the way.

**The TX-1,000,000 - SKYNET**

The TX-1,000,000 is driving along when it gets a radio update.

Base

"(Codes) Come in team 4. This is Base do you copy?"

TX-1,000,000

"(Codes) This is team 4 go ahead."

Base

"Amber Connor has been found. I repeat Amber Connor has been found. Return to your Bases."

TX-1,000,000

"Where is she?"

Base

"She's at a safe location. We can't say where over the radio."

TX-1,000,000

"Information received."

Base

"Over and out."

The TX-1,000,000 ends the radio call then connects to Skynet.

TX-1,000,000 screen.

Connecting to... SKYNET.

Connected...

Sent... TX termination time from (City).

SKYNET... TX Terminated in (City) 1:12:34.4 ago.

Sent... Amber Connor field update at unknown location 45 seconds ago.

SKYNET... Known Resistance Bases in area within time range.

SKYNET... Reid Hill View Air Base.

Sent... Information received.

SKYNET... Army: Follow orders of TX-1,000,000.

SKYNET... Army at your disposal.

Connecting to... Army.

Connected...

ARMY... Awaiting orders.

Sent... Army: Standby.

SKYNET... Mission: Terminate: Amber Connor.

SKYNET... Order: Termination preference: Decapitation.

Sent... Order received.

The TX-1,000,000 continues to drive.

**Amber, Mike & The T-900 - Reid Hill View Air Base**

The T-900 has finished repairing it's skin and steps off the table. It walks over to a portable shower next to it. The T-900 steps into the shower and turns it on. Without blinking the water hits it in the face. A troop shows Amber and Mike to the shower trailer. They both take there own stall. Mike turns on the water for his shower. He gets in and starts rinsing himself off. Amber is in the next stall and is already in her shower. She is trying to get all the dirt and debris out of her hair. She stops for a second and closes her eyes. Amber puts her head against the shower wall as she tries to enjoy the hot water. Mike has finished clothing himself and is putting his boots back on. Amber has finished clothing herself and just finished drying her hair with a towel. She opens her stall door to see the T-900's back. It is standing guard in front of her stall door. Amber squeezed by the T-900 as it continued to look at a group of people across the room. Amber looks over at the group.

T-900

"What are they doing?"

Amber Connor

"They are crying."

T-900

"Crying?"

Amber Connor

"It's a type of pain."

T-900

"I see no signs of injury."

Amber Connor

"It's an emotional pain. They are unhappy, because of Skynet."

T-900

"Skynet does not know that they are here."

Amber Connor

"Skynet wont let us live free, that is why they are crying."

T-900

"Is the crying the healing of the emotional pain?"

Amber Connor

"No. It isn't. Their emotion sad is so high they started to cry."

T-900

"How does the emotional pain heal?"

Amber Connor

"When they get their freedom back."

Amber starts walking away. The T-900 looked away from the group and followed behind her.

**James Connor & The Summer T-830 - HK Centerions**

**Note:** James Connor is doing something related to his position. The Summer T-830 is by his side. A platoon of 50 HK Centurion has gathered up and is heading towards the L.A. Base.

Troop

"Sr. Skynet's trying to take us out."

James Connor

"Skynet's putting on a show trying to distract us from finding Amber."

Summer T-830

"Skynet not putting on a show James. It's trying to terminate us. You are not safe here."

James Connor

"Why would it terminate us now."

Summer T-830

"Skynet knows about the bombs James."

James Connor

"Not possible. We've kept them hidden and out of view."

A troop radios in to the command room.

Troop

"Sr. We have Amber Connor on the line for you."

James quickly takes the call.

**Amber, Mike, The T-900 & James - Radio Contact**

The Captain has gotten James Connor on speaker.

James Connor

"Amber! Mike!"

Amber Connor

"Yeah. It's us."

Mike Reese

"We're both here."

James Connor

"I was worried about you guys. I know about mom."

Amber Connor

"I told her we needed to get out of there, but she wouldn't lesson to me. She wanted to capture the cyborg."

James Connor

"I was afraid something like this was going to happen. She's really been pushing for those factories."

James pauses.

James Connor

"You remember Mom wanted you take her spot if something happened to her."

Amber Connor

"I know James. I promised mom I would."

James Connor

"Your second in command of the Resistance now Amber and I'm sure the whole Resistance already assumes it."

Amber Connor

"I wont let them down."

Amber pauses.

Amber Connor

"How are things over there James?"

James Connor

"I've been having some problems over here. Skynet really been pushing, we'll keep you updated. I've also been getting reports that Resistance squads and cyborgs are dropping like flies over there in your area. Do you know anything about it?"

Amber Connor

"No. I don't know anything about that. I know Skynet's looking for me, but that's strange."

James Connor

"Keep your eyes open. Do you guys still have the cyborg?"

Amber Connor

"Yeah. If you haven't figured it out it's a T-900."

James Connor

"How did you get it?"

Amber Connor

"We got lucky. The CPU didn't burn up when I pulled it out. If it wasn't for that T-900, Mike and I wouldn't have gotten out of that bunker."

James Connor

"The CPU wasn't coated?"

Mike Reese

"The T-900 said that it was suppose to be, but there was a manufacturing defect. We found the factory earlier on and blow the place up. It must have caused the defect."

Amber Connor

"This T-900 took out a TX James. It just ripped it's head off and it did the same

thing to a Tanker."

James Connor

"This T-900 is just what we needed, but at the same time it's just what we don't need."

Mike Reese

"We have to do everything we can to prevent Skynet from upgrading it's Army with the T-900."

Amber Connor

"The factories James. We need to put together the mission to take them right away."

James Connor

"We'll use this T-900 as the strong arm to get us in. Then you can reprogram the T-800 factory from within."

Amber Connor

"I'll reprogram everything at the factory for you, but I want my own platoon of 50 T-800s. Then I'll program the factories to build as many T-800s as you want, you'll just need to gather up the parts for them."

James Connor

"Sounds good."

Amber Connor

"When I get there we'll move in and take the factories. Then we'll have our own

army of cyborgs."

James Connor

"Next will use the T-800s to take over the Tanker and HK factories."

Amber Connor

"When the L.A. Team reaches you save that hard drive. I'll use it to reprogram the factories and I'll set off that virus in the Skynet Army Network."

James Connor

"I sent my L.A. Team after you, but I'll radio them and have them head back. They should be able to arrive a few hours after you do."

James address the Captain.

James Connor

"Captain. What are your plains for travel?"

Captain

"We will be ready to fly Amber Connor to L.A. in the next few hours. We are fueling the planes and waiting for troops to reach their camp ground areas to monitor our flight path from here to L.A. Amber will be flying on a C-17, followed by a decoy/cargo C-17. She will be provided with air support, witch will include two Resistance HKs and four Super Hornets armed with air to air rockets. The T-900 and Sgt. Reese will be by her side at all times."

James Connor

"Excellent Captain. Thank you."

Amber Connor

"We're going to get a few hours rest while they get everything ready."

James Connor

"Alright guys. I'll see you when you get here. Over and out."

Amber Connor

"Over and out."

They end the radio call.

Amber Connor

"Thank you Captain."

Captain

"My pleasure ma'am. Your supplies from your van have been brought in like you asked. It is all at check point two."

Amber Connor

"Thank you Captain. I'll have the troops hand it out."

Captain

"Just let me know if you need anything else ma'am."

Amber, Mike and the T-900 leave the control room. They walk down near check point two. Mike grabs some of their stuff and started handing it out with the other troops. Amber grabs all the candy and started to head over to the children. The T-900 started to follow behind her, but Amber stopped it.

Amber Connor

"No. You wait here."

The T-900 stood there at check point two as Amber walked across the room to the children. She started handing the candy out to the kids. They were giving her a shy smile and others where thanking her. She also gave them some colored pens they found. A few kids ran off with the pens and started drawling on pieces of card board boxes.

Child

"Thank you ma'am Connor."

Amber Connor

"You can call me Amber."

Child

"Thank you Amber."

Amber Connor

"Your welcome."

Child

"Amber. Did you ever hear stories about how kids use to play outside on a playground?"

Child 3

"It's a huge area just for playing."

Child 2

"With lots of sand."

Child 3

"And there was grass as far as you can run."

Child 4

"And there are slides a thousand feet high."

Child 5

"And there are swings that made you feel like you can fly."

The children are all existed over the idea of a playground.

Child

"Do you think one day we'll be able to play on one Amber?"

Amber Connor

"That's what we're fighting for. Our freedom, the right to live free."

Child

"You'll stop the metal monsters right Amber."

Amber Connor

"The Resistance will have victory over the war Judgment Day and take back our land."

The children all look at Amber.

Child

"And our playgrounds."

Amber's eyes have teared up.

Amber Connor

"Yeah those too."

The children all ran off happily with the candy to the others with the pens. They all sit down eating the candy. The children started giggling as they drawled on the boxes with the pens. Amber wipes her tears off her face as a woman walks over to her.

Woman

"That's all they talk about. The stories of the playgrounds. We tried to put that play area together for them, but we know it's not the same. When the troops went out to make plans to gather parts from a real playground Skynet picked up on it. The second time they went back there were T-800s guarding the area. Skynet wasn't going to let them take it without a fight. The troops were so enraged, but it just wasn't worth it. What kind of monster clams a child's playground."

The woman eyes had teared up.

Amber Connor

"Skynet."

Woman

"People don't know what to think any more ma'am. We take three steps forward then five steps back. Skynet doesn't want us to have anything."

Amber Connor

"I can't say much, but we have something in the works. We all should be living a lot better soon."

Woman

"Thank you ma'am. The Connors, they never give up on us."

Mike had walked up on the conversation. The woman walks away from them.

Mike Reese

"I fucking hate Skynet. The cyborgs can do some messed up stuff, but Skynets the worst. It does some really fucked up shit."

Amber Connor

"I long for that moment when I can take just one good shot at it."

Mike Reese

"The whole Resistance is with you on that."

Amber Connor

"I need a break. I'm going to take a nap while they get the plane ready.

What are you going to do?"

Mike Reese

"I can't sleep. I'm just going to hangout."

Amber Connor

"I'll met up with you later at the plane."

Amber walks away and Mike head over to a few troops. A troop see him walking up to them.

Troop

"Sgt. Reese. How you holding up?"

Mike Reese

"Still in one peace."

Troop

"That's good."

Mike Reese

"Yeah."

Troop

"I heard there's a rumor going around that your dad was John Connors cousin."

Mike Reese

"No my dad Derek and uncle Kyle where good friends with John Connor before he took lead. They met when they were all held captive at a Skynet war camp. They all escape together."

Troop

"What happen to your parents?"

Mike Reese

"I never knew my father or mother. I was told that my dad died in action before I was born. Then when I was vary young, there was an attack on the bunker and my mother was killed. One of the civilians grabbed me and we all hid for days in the city. Believe it or not, but John Connor took a squad and one cyborg. He come looking for me. After he found me John and Kate took me in raising me as one of their own."

Troop

"Don't take this the wrong way Sgt. Reese, but don't you find it a little strange that the leader of the human Resistance, a Skynet primary target, John Connor came looking for you. Why not just send the squad?"

Mike Reese

"I never thought about that."

Amber is laying down looking at the T-900. It's sitting at the table across the room. The T-900 is reloading it's plasma minigun. Amber continues to stare at the T-900. She is thinking about Frank Romano and her eyes start to water. The T-900 looks up at her and Amber rolls over onto her side facing away from it.

T-900

"Your emotion sad it too high. Now you are crying."

Amber turns back to the T-900.

T-900

"Is it because of Skynet? Not letting you live free?"

The T-900 continues to reload it's weapon.

Amber Connor

"It's because you killed Frank Romano."

T-900

"I do not understand."

Amber Connor

"You will never understand what I'm doing, because your a machine. Machines don't have emotions and can't fell any pain."

T-900

"Correct. Emotions and pain are only acted out to the best of a cyborgs knowledge during infiltration. It increase the chances of success in the mission."

Amber shakes her head and rolls back over.

T-900

"The emotion sad is acting something similar to the air that you breath. My system can not see it; however, the air is there and I know it is required. The emotion sad is invisible as well and because the body isn't getting something, it is triggering a negative outcome. In this case it is not death."

Amber turns back surprised.

T-900

"Your emotion sad is being triggered by Frank Romano's termination. Your invisible pain is so high and the outcome is crying."

Amber Connor

"That's pretty dam close cyborg."

T-900

"I do not calculate that my appearance effects my mission in anyway to protect you; however, there may be an emotional pain."

Amber Connor

"Your appearance does not effect your mission. My emotional pain does not affect your mission in anyway."

Amber pauses as she stares at the T-900.

Amber Connor

"Just be worth it T-900. Don't let me get terminated."

T-900

"That is my mission."

Amber rolls back over away from the T-900.

T-900

"How will your emotional pain heal?"

Amber Connor

"Once Skynet is terminated. Vengeance will be ours."

**James Connor & The Summer T-830**

**Note:** During the battle as James is giving orders over the radio.

James Connor

"Where's my T-830? It should have had it's skin repair by now."

A troop comes running in.

Troop

"Sr. someone just took the Stealth bomber. We think it was a cyborg."

Meanwhile the Summer T-830 is flying the Stealth bomber toward the battlefield where the Resistance is trying to terminate the Skynet HK Centerions. James gets the T-830 on radio.

James Connor

"T-830. What are you doing?"

Summer T-830

"I'm protecting you James. It's my mission."

James Connor

"I don't want Skynet to know we have bombs."

Summer T-830

"Skynet already knows about the bombs James."

James Connor

"There are 43 HK Centerions we've taken out 7 so far."

Summer T-830

"I took the Stealth Bomber because the HK Centerions will reach your location in 46 minutes."

James Connor

"Don't get yourself terminated T-830. That's an order cyborg."

James Connor smiles.

James Connor

"Bomb those HK Centerions."

Summer T-830

"Tell the troops to fall back."

A troop in the Command room asks James.

Troop

"Do you think Skynet's Army will spot it?"

James Connor

"Skynet doesn't even know our stealth bomber is in the air. The HK Centrions wont see it coming."

The T-830 comes in undetected by the HK Centerions. The T-830 begins to fly over the group of HK Centerions and T-800s. The bottom of the stealth bomber opens up and dozens of bombs fall out. Without warning the HK Centerions and T-800s are bombed by the T-830. The large group of HK Centerions and T-800s are terminated. The T-830 flies in low over the battlefield and scans the area.

T-830's screen:

Skynet HK Centerions. 43 of 43: Terminated.

The Summer T-830 radios back to James Connor.

Summer T-830

"Adjective complete. HK Centerions terminated."

James Connor

"Return to base T-830."

The T-830 turns around and begins to fly back to the base.

**Amber, Mike, The T-900 & The TX-1,000,000 - Infiltration**

Outside the Reid Hill View Air Base, the TX-1,000,000 is scanning a group of Resistance fighters that are standing guard at the first check point. The check point T-850 is standing in front scanning the area. The TX-1,000,000 walks back behind a wall before the T-850 can scan it's area. Suddenly, the group hears a males voice yelling out from the distance.

TX-1,000,000 - (Using a random male voice.)

"Help! I've been shot!"

The group stops talking and turn there attention down the path towards a building. The group talks among themselves.

Troop

"Could it be a trick?"

Troop 2

"If it is a trick, it's new. I haven't heard of an infiltrator trying to pull something like this before."

Troop 3

"What do you think cyborg? Is it a trick."

In the distance, the TX-1,000,000 yells out again.

TX-1,000,000 - (Using a random male voice.)

"Help! Please!"

T-850

"It would be an inefficient move by an infiltrator. It knows that we would investigate the calls for help. If we engage the infiltrator, then check point two will warn the base. A infiltrator would be attempting to sneak into the base to avoid having it's target be warned."

Troop

"Lets go then."

One of the troops yells out.

Troop 3

"We're coming!"

T-850

"We must still follow mandatory procedure. You two stay here and radio check point two. We'll investigate the calls for help."

Two troops stay at the check point. The T-850 and two other troops rush down to give aid. One of the troops at check point radio check point two.

Troop

"We're going to check out calls for help out here."

Check point 2

"We copy you. We'll check back in 2mins."

The group rushes down to the calls for help. Just as they enter the area the TX-1,000,000 flings it's right arm outward. Two drops of liquid metal fly out towards the troops and quickly form sold throwing knives in midair. The knives stab the two troops in their hearts, they die on impact. The TX-1,000,000 hits the plasma rifle out of the T-850's hands. The TX-1,000,000 grabs ahold of the T-850 by it's forehead. The T-850 reaches up and grabs it's arm. The TX-1,000,000's liquid metal spreads out from it's hand and forms outwards into the T-850's ear. It makes it's way thru the cracks of the endoskeleton's skull to it's CPU. On the TX-1,000,000's screen it shows that it was now reprogramming the T-850. The TX-1,000,000 has taken out the group without alarming the other troops at check point one. The two troops watched as their T-850 come walking back up to them.

Troop

"Where is everyone?"

Reprogrammed T-850

"Everything it fine. They are giving aid."

The T-850 walks up to the two troops and stops in front of them. The TX-1,000,000 begins to walk up from the distance. The troops look behind their T-850 at it in confusion.

Troop

"Who's that?"

The T-850 reaches out and grabbed both the troops by their necks. It snapped both their necks and their bodies fell to the ground. The T-850 walks over to the radio as the TX-1,000,000 reaches the check point. The T-850 radios into check point two.

Reprogrammed T-850

"Come in check point two."

Check point two

"Go ahead T-850."

Reprogrammed T-850

"Everything is OK out here. It's nothing we can't handle. The troop has minor wounds and wants to wait out here at check point. He believes there are more team mates not to far behind."

Check point two

"10-4."

The T-850 ends the call and turns to the TX-1,000,000.

TX-1,000,000

"Where is Amber Connor?"

Reprogrammed T-850

"She is inside the Base."

TX-1,000,000

"Are you the only cyborg in the Base?"

Reprogrammed T-850

"No. There is a T-900 protecting Amber Connor."

TX-1,000,000

"When is Amber Connor leaving the Base?"

Reprogrammed T-850

"Amber Connor is expected to be leaving for L.A. in the next 30 minutes by plane."

TX-1,000,000

"Which plane is Amber Connor's?"

Reprogrammed T-850

"Amber Connor will be flying on a Boeing C-17 Globemaster III. Expected to be fling in front of a decode/cargo Boeing C-17 Globemaster III."

TX-1,000,000

"Take me to Amber Connor."

Reprogrammed T-850

"I'm unaware of Amber Connor's current location in the Base."

TX-1,000,000

"Take me to Amber Connor's last know location."

Meanwhile, Amber Connor is getting ready to take off from the Base. The T-900 is standing next to her.

Now that the TX-1,000,000 has reprogrammed the Resistance T-850, it is walking the TX-1,000,000 right into the base. The TX-1,000,000 and the Reprogrammed T-850 walked up to check point two. The troops at check point two see the cyborgs walking up. They take a look at the TX-1,000,000 and just think it's another Resistance T-850. A troop sitting on a box reading an old magazine looks up. He doesn't recognize the other cyborg; however, he is not alarmed, because their T-850 is with it. He just looks back down at his magazine. The T-850 walks the TX-1,000,000 causally up to check point two.

Troop

"What's this T-850 doing here?"

Reprogrammed T-850

"I'm escorting it to Amber Connor."

Troop 2

"Why?"

TX-1,000,000

"I'm part of rescue team 4. I'm to insure that Amber Connor leaves safely to L.A."

The troops all look at the TX-1,000,000.

Troop with magazine

"T-850. I do not recognize you. We usually get notified when the bases in our area get a new cyborg. When did you get reprogrammed?"

TX-1,000,000

"I was reprogrammed 36 hours, 12 minutes and 15 seconds ago. I was reprogrammed by Kate Connor and was sent to (Base). When I arrived I was quickly sent back out to address the Skynet attack on the S.F. Base."

Troop

"Where's the rest of your team?"

TX-1,000,000

"They were terminated in the battlefield by an infiltrator."

The troops all look at their Base T-850.

Reprogrammed T-850

"I scanned the T-850 from the distance. I didn't have any records on it; however, I could see that it was not attempting to infiltrate our Base. This T-850 surrendered it's plasma rifle while we had it contact it's Base. It's Base confirmed it's adjective. This T-850 must verify that Amber Connor is safe and sees to it that she leave for L.A."

The troops were completely tricked by the TX-1,000,000. They let it go and just turned back to what they were doing.

TX-1,000,000

"Where can I find Amber Connor?"

The troop with the magazine, sitting on a box, put his feet back up on top of an old broken peace of sofa. He opens his magazine back up.

Troop with magazine

"I don't know. The last I heard she was walking all over the place so she could be anywhere."

Reprogrammed T-850

"Call the control room. The Captain will know."

Troop with magazine

"I can't. The phone isn't working. A rodent must have chewed on the fucking cord again."

TX-1,000,000

"If Amber Connor comes out this way don't let her leave. Contact us immediately. I must verify her safety."

The troop continues to look at his magazine.

Troop with magazine

"Right."

The TX-1,000,000 and the reprogrammed T-850 walked thru the check point and into the Base. A troop smiles.

Troop

"You could have called the control room. The Captain would've known about where she is."

Troop with magazine

"Fuck those cyborgs I'm reading. It's not an emergency they can find her."

The troops laugh.

Troop

"You just hate metal."

The troop with the magazine chuckles.

The T-850 is now walking the TX-1,000,000 right past the troops and civilians. Everyone assumes that the TX-1,000,000 is just another Resistance T-850 from the battlefield. The T-850 takes the TX-1,000,000 to Amber Connor last known location. They stop in the center of the room.

Reprogrammed T-850

"This is Amber Connor's last known location."

They look around, but do not see Amber Connor anywhere. The TX-1,000,000 leans forward and whispers into the reprogrammed T-850's ear.

TX-1,000,000

"I order you to terminate Amber Connor's flight crew. Then assist in Amber Connor's termination."

Reprogrammed T-850

"Understood."

Mike saw this action from across the room, but couldn't make out what was said. He was troubled by it.

Mike Reese

"What the fuck?"

Mike started to watch the TX-1,000,000 from across the room, but continues to keep his distance from it. The T-850 walks pass a few troops and heads down the hallway in search of Amber Connor's flight crew. The TX-1,000,000 begins to walk around the area and leave Mike's view. A small child walked up next to it and started staring at the TX-1,000,000. It looked down at the kid and he ran away.

Meanwhile, the Captain and a few troops walk into the area where Amber and the T-900 were resting.

Captain

"Ma'am. The plane is just about ready. Your flight crew will be boarding shortly."

Amber Connor

"Thank you Captain. I'll head out that way now."

Mike has gotten the TX-1,000,000 back in his view. He started signaling other troops to watch the cyborg's actions. The TX-1,000,000 approaches a civilian.

TX-1,000,000

"I'm looking for Amber Connor. Have you seen her?"

Civilian

"No."

Mike and another troop got the children to leave the area. The TX-1,000,000 moves on to the next person and does the same thing.

TX-1,000,000

"I'm looking for Amber Connor. Have you seen her?"

The woman got scared and looked away from the cyborg. She nervously shook her head no. The TX-1,000,000 walked over to another civilian.

TX-1,000,000

"The Captain has me looking for Amber Connor. It's vary important if you've seen her. Do you know where she is?"

Civilian

"The last time I saw her was over at the shower trailer."

The TX-1,000,000 quickly turns away and heads over to the shower trailer. Two troops position themselves near the hallway and watch the TX-1,000,000 as it checked the shower trailer stalls one by one. The TX-1,000,000 turned away and started walking towards the hallway. The two troops stepped out in front of the hallway pointing their plasma rifles at the TX-1,000,000. They blocked it's path, but still continued to keep their distance from it. Mike and the other troops began to move in on the cyborg. The rest of the civilians quickly left the area.

Troop

"What are you doing?"

TX-1,000,000

"I'm looking for Amber Connor. I was sent here to ensure she leaves for L.A."

Troop 2

"Where's your escort?"

TX-1,000,000

"It went to address the flight crew."

Troop

"You need an escort to see Amber Connor."

Troop 2

"We'll radio her to send her T-900."

The troops all quickly point their plasma rifles at the TX-1,000,000 waiting for it's reaction. It looks around at all the troops pointing their plasma rifles at it.

Meanwhile, the reprogrammed T-850 enters the area where Amber Connor's flight crew was and quickly terminates them.

The troops quickly turn to the sound of plasma fire in the distance. The TX-1,000,000 grabs it's plasma rifle and opens fire on the troops. A few troops are killed as others go for cover. The troops returned fire on the TX-1,000,000. It takes a few shots and the liquid metal begins to show. The troops yell out to each other.

Troop

"It's some kind of male TX upgrade!"

Mike takes cover by two troops.

Troop

"How the fuck did it get all the way down here!"

Troop 2

"Where's our T-850!"

Mike Reese

"It was just with that thing!"

Troop

"What!"

Troop 2

"No time! We need to take it out!"

Troop

"We're not causing any damage to it!"

Mike Reese

"We need some plasma cannons!"

Troop 2

"To the armory!"

Mike runs down the hallway to the armory behind the two troops.

Amber is at the other end of the base when they heard the plasma fire. Two troops run into the room. They point their plasma rifles down the hallway from the doorway.

Troop

"Connor. Captain. There's an infiltrator in the base. It's making it's way down here."

Amber has no worry while she stands next to the T-900 armed with it's plasma minigun and a plasma rifle.

Captain

"Will terminate it ma'am."

Amber Connor

"Get me to the plane."

Meanwhile, a troop opens the armory gate and they all rushed into the room.

Troop

"What do we use?"

Troop 2

"We don't know what were up against."

Mike looks over to the corner of the room at a huge cannon that is used on Tankers and HKs.

Mike Reese

"Better to be safe than sorry."

The T-900 walks in front of the group as they escort Amber Connor to her plane.

T-900

"The infiltrator would have already uploaded the base's location to Skynet. It's Army will be moving in."

Amber Connor

"Get the children to safety Captain."

Captain

"They have already been evacuated ma'am. The children and the rest of the civilians are in route to our emergence safe house locations. Only the troops remain."

Troop

"Word is that the infiltrator is some kind of male TX upgrade."

Amber Connor

"T-900. Do you have any records on this."

T-900

"The next advance infiltrator is expected to be a male TX upgrade; however, it hasn't been designed yet."

At the other end of the hallway, the TX-1,000,000 walks around the corner unarmed. The sight of the TX-1,000,000 stops the T-900 dead in it's foot steps. The T-900 scans the infiltrator.

T-900's screen:

Infiltrator: TX-1,000,000.

Suddenly a hidden file is triggered by the scan of the TX-1,000,000. A message pops up on the T-900's screen.

T-900's screen:

Hidden File: Activated.

File Name: No Fate.

Re-programmer: John Connor.

Mission overwrite: Failed.

File: Read Only.

The T-900 quickly turns it's head back to Amber.

T-900

"RUN!"

Amber is shocked that the T-900 has told her to run. The T-900 quickly opens fire on the TX-1,000,000 with both the plasma minigun and M4-A1 plasma rifle. The group turn around and rushes Amber away from the infiltrator. The TX-1,000,000 quickly forms it's shield and is now blocking most of the plasma rounds. It pushes forward as the T-900 walks towards it. The

TX-1,000,000 kicks the T-900 in the chest and it flies back hitting up against the wall. The T-900 drops it's weapons in the process. It jumps up and grabbed ahold of the TX-1,000,000. It pushed the TX-1,000,000 into the wall then throw it into an object. The T-900 slams the TX-1,000,000 into the object repeatedly. The TX-1,000,000 sticks it's hand out and puts it on the object stopping the action. The T-900 tried to continue, but couldn't. The TX-1,000,000 brakes free of the T-900 grip. It grabs ahold of it and lifts it up off the ground. The TX-1,000,000 slams the

T-900 into a wall and then into another. It tosses the T-900 across the room and it bounces across the ground cracking up the concert. The TX-1,000,000 begins to walk forward. The T-900 comes to a stop and rushes the TX-1,000,000. The T-900 spears the TX-1,000,000 thru the wall.

As Amber runs down the hallway with the group, the reprogrammed T-850 targets her and opens fire. Amber dives for cover behind debris. The troops return fire on their reprogrammed T-850.

The T-900 is on the TX-1,000,000's back and has gotten it into a submission. They've landed near the base's power cell generator. The T-900 reaches up and rips out one of the cables from the back of it. The TX-1,000,000 grabs ahold of the T-900s arm and stops it. The T-900 struggles to shock the TX-1,000,000, but it couldn't over come it's strength. However the T-900 was still managing to keep it in the submission. The TX-1,000,000's liquid metal starts coming off and begins to reveal it's endoskeleton. The T-900 continues to stare at the TX-1,000,000 while the liquid metal forms a puddle behind it. The liquid metal begins to form a human shape. The liquid metal has detached from the endoskeleton to form a silver human. The TX-1,000,000 is now in two places at one. The T-900 takes it's attention off the endoskeleton after realizing that something was behind it. The T-900 slowly looks to the left and sees the liquid metal form standing there. The liquid metal grabs ahold of the T-900 and pulls it off the endoskeleton. The liquid metal throws the T-900 into an object. The T-900 gets the liquid metal into a head lock. The liquid metal shifts itself around to where it now had the T-900 in the head lock. The T-900 pushes with it's legs and slams the liquid metal into the wall behind it. The T-900 grabbed it and throw it off it's back. The liquid metal hit the wall upside down. The liquid metal shifts it's self around to where it was now standing up and facing the T-900. The T-900 quickly throw a punch that went right thru the liquid metal's head. The liquid metal's head shifted into it's hands as the head formed off to the side. The liquid metal attempts to slam the T-900 into the wall, but couldn't. It struggles with the T-900. The T-900 steps to the side and brings it's left arm up. As it was about to throw another punch the endoskeleton grabs the T-900's left wrist.

The reprogrammed T-850 continues to fire at Amber. Amber was forced to run back down the hallway because of the lack of cover. Amber was forced into the area where the

TX-1,000,000 and the T-900 are fighting. She watches in disbelief. The endoskeleton pushes the T-900 into a object. The T-900 begins headbutting the endoskeleton. It brakes free of the endoskeletons grip and throws it against a object. The T-900 goes to punch the endoskeleton, but the liquid metal grabs the T-900. The liquid metal pushes it into an object and then throws the T-900 into a cabinet. The T-900 reaches down and grabs an axe. It swings it at the liquid metal. The axe cuts thru and slices to the center of the liquid metal's chest. The endoskeleton grabs the T-900 and begins slamming it against a metal object repeatedly. The liquid metal pulls the axe out and drops it to the floor. It forms two small axes, one in each hand. The endoskeleton tosses the T-900 in front of the liquid metal. It begins striking the T-900 in the back, but the axes couldn't penetrate it's armor. The T-900 is now in the center of the two. On the left side, it's being axed by the liquid metal and on the right side it's being punched by the endoskeleton. The liquid metal tosses the T-900 against a object and repeatedly slams the T-900 into it. The endoskeleton stood back shifting it's right hand into it's plasma attack and pointing it at the wall. The liquid metal throws the T-900 in front of the wall giving the endoskeleton a clear shot. The endoskeleton fires it's plasma attack. The T-900 takes a direct hit in the chest. It's blown thru the wall and flies thru everything in it's path. It finally comes to a rest up on a pile of rubble. The T-900 shutdown as the electric shocks continued to show the T-900 endoskeleton underneath.

The endoskeleton and the liquid metal turn looking across the room at Amber. She stared at it shocked with her eyes wide open. The endoskeleton brings one foot forward and begins to bond back with the liquid metal. The liquid metal begins to form back over the endoskeleton. It reforms the skin and clothing as the liquid metal covered it. The TX-1,000,000 continued to walk forward as the liquid metal finished covering the endoskeleton.

Amber turns and starts running back down the hallway. She screams out.

Amber Connor

"My T-900 is down!"

The troops have terminated their reprogrammed T-850 and were checking on it. Amber comes running down the hallway, but then slips on debris and falls to the floor. She drops her plasma rifle. In the background, the TX-1,000,000 walks around the corner and into the hallway. It sees Mike with the cannon set up at the end of the hallway, but with Amber in it's sight, it targets her and disregards Mike. The TX-1,000,000 forms a double sided axe with it's right hand. The TX-1,000,000 brings it's axe up over it's head, it's eyes glow bright red. Amber puts her hands up and screams as the TX-1,000,000 stood beside her. Mike fires the cannon and it's a direct hit. The TX-1,000,000 is blown apart. Peaces of the infiltrator roll across the ground. The cannon shook the base and made some dirt fall from the walls. Everyone was rubbing their ears from the load noise. Amber leans up against the wall and puts her hand on her chest. Mike and two troops rush over to her.

Mike Reese

"Amber!"

Amber Connor

"That was fucking close."

Amber gets up off the ground. A troop hands Amber her plasma rifle. Amber and Mike look down the hallway at the infiltrator.

Mike Reese

"Advance male TX infiltrator."

Amber Connor

"Yep, but it hasn't been designed yet. Time traveling infiltrator."

Mike Reese

"Our plains to take the factories was a success. Looks like Skynet tried to change it."

Amber looks at the troops.

Amber Reese

"Where's the Captain?"

A troop shook his head no.

Troop

"Our cyborg turned on us ma'am. It was being used as an distraction or something."

Troop 2

"The Captain tried to take it out. He didn't make it."

Amber Connor

"Evacuate the Base. Get to your safe house locations."

Troop

"Yes ma'am."

Expecting that it was all over, Amber and Mike move in for a closer look at the infiltrator. The liquid metal has formed a puddle around the endoskeleton. It was now collecting the pieces. They watch in shock as the liquid metal heats up the broken ends of the endoskeleton. The broken ends turned red hot as the parts are sealed back together. The liquid metal begins placing the parts in an outline of the TX-1,000,000. The endoskeleton's eyes light back up and turn looking over at Amber.

Mike Reese

"Bull shit."

Amber Connor

"It's recovering!"

Mike Reese

"That's the strongest weapon we have Amber. If you don't count the power cells."

Amber Connor

"Son of a bitch!"

The T-900 has recovered it's weapons and walk into the hallway. It turns and sees the TX-1,000,000 repairing it's self. Amber asked the T-900.

Amber Connor

"What do we do?"

The endoskeleton continues to recover.

T-900

"We don't have much time."

The endoskeleton continues to recover.

Amber Connor

"Get me airborne."

Amber and Mike run out to the air strip. A troop runs out of the plane and over to them.

Troop

"That infiltrator has caused problems. Your flight crew was killed in the attack. The plane is ready to go, but one of you is going to have to fly. Your air support is already in the air waiting for you."

The T-900 walks up to them.

T-900

"The infiltrator targeted our flight crew for termination. I'll fly."

Amber Connor

"Thanks (Troops name)."

They quickly salute each other. Amber runs ahead of the T-900.

Amber Connor

"I'll fly! I've seen how you drive!"

Amber and Mike run into the cockpit of the plane. It was already started and ready to go. Amber took the controls and quickly started to pull the plane away. The T-900 stood at the back of the plane watching out from the back cargo door. It waited until they were airborne then pushed the button to close the doors. The T-900 stood there until the cargo doors were completely closed.

**James Connor & The Summer T-830**

**Notes:** James Connor has finished having the sewers checked. The Summer T-830 has repaired it's skin and is back by his side. James has learned that the T-800s were digging while they were trying to brake thru the boarder line. During the air strike that was ordered by James. There were already T-800s underground and because they were underground it shielded them from the air strike.

**The TX-1,000,000 & The Arnold T-850 - The Infiltrator**

The TX-1,000,000 walked out onto the air strip. It sees that Amber Connor has made it to her plane and is on her way to L.A. While the TX-1,000,000 stands near the air strip it hears a vehicle in the distance. Just as the TX-1,000,000 turns it's head it's rammed with a truck. The TX-1,000,000 crushed into the front of the car. It grabs ahold of the hood and pulls itself up. It looks into the vehicle to see that the Arnold T-850 is driving the truck. The Arnold T-850 speeds the truck up. The TX-1,000,000 slams both it's feet into the ground and using the trucks own momentum to suplex it. The TX-1,000,000 lifts the truck up off the ground and throws it into the air. The truck rolls across the ground and so does the TX-1,000,000. The truck comes to a stop on it's wheels. The driver's door comes flying off and the Arnold T-850 steps out with a rocket launcher. The Arnold T-850 walks forward pointing the rocket launcher at the TX-1,000,000. The TX-1,000,000 stops rolling and gets a quick shot off with it's plasma attack. The plasma blast hits the Arnold T-850 in the chest making it fly back and hit the ground. The Arnold T-850 shutdown.

The TX-1,000,000 stands up and turns it's attention back to the air strip. The TX-1,000,000 looks up into the sky. The liquid metal starts pulling away from the TX-1,000,000's back. Two small jet engines pop out of the back of it's endoskeleton. The liquid metal continues to go outward and was now forming two winds. One on each side of it's body. The engines start up as the wings became sold. The TX-1,000,000 has finished shifting into it's flight mode. It shoots off into the air. The city's ruins are seen in the background as the TX-1,000,000 gets itself up into altitude.

The TX-1,000,000 continues to fly into the direction that Amber Connor is traveling in. With it's flight controls off to the side, it's mission pops up on it's screen. A picture of Amber Connor is also shown off to the side of it's screen along with her identification information.

TX-1,000,000's screen:

Target: Amber Connor.

Occupation: Resistance Leader Second In Command.

Action: Terminate

The next info pops up on it's screen.

TX-1,000,000's screen:

Adjectives.

Update Skynet: Complete.

Terminate. Virus Hard Drive: Complete.

Terminate Amber Connor's Laptop: Incomplete.

The TX-1,000,000 prepares itself as it continues to fly. The liquid metal on it's right hand pulls back revealing it's endoskeleton hand and it forms into it's plasma attack. On it's left hand the liquid metal does the same thing, but forms a small part for a plasma minigun. The liquid metal then forms forward and out of the holes of the part. The liquid metal is now forming six chambers for a miniature plasma minigun. The liquid metal becomes solid after successfully forming the six chambers. The TX-1,000,000 has finished switching to it's weapons and is now ready to attack.

**Amber, Mike & The T-900 - Timeline Targeted**

Outside, Amber is flying a C-17 military plane. She is being followed by another C-17 military plane. Amber and the other C-17 are being protected by air support. Two Super Hornet fighter jets lead the way and fly ahead of the group. One Resistance HK and one Super Hornet fly off to the right. The same pair flies off to the left side of the group and two more Supper Hornet fighter jets fly behind the group. Inside the cockpit of Amber's plane, Amber puts the plane on auto pilot while Mike checks the radio.

Amber Connor

"How's are route looking Mike?"

Mike Reese

"We're about an hour out and the camp ground areas are still reporting clear skies. It doesn't look like Skynet knows we're in the air."

The T-900 enters the cockpit.

T-900

"Negative. Skynet knows everything; in fact, more. It's relying on it's infiltrator."

Amber Connor

"I've never seen an infiltrator like that before. What model is it?"

T-900

"It is the TX-1,000,000. The response to Skynet's termination."

Amber and Mike quickly turn to the T-900.

Amber Connor

"What!"

T-900

"The purpose of the TX-1,000,000 is to be deployed in the event that Skynet is faced with non-preventable termination. The TX-1,000,000 has targeted you as it's primary target for termination."

The T-900 looks over at Amber.

T-900

"Amber Connor. You terminated Skynet."

Amber and Mike have tears of joy.

Amber Connor

"I terminated Skynet."

Mike Reese

"We won Judgment Day."

T-900

"Correct. You are currently on the path for terminating Skynet and winning the war Judgment Day; however, there is now a new problem. The TX-1,000,000."

Amber Connor

"How does the TX-1,000,000 affect our timeline and what is it's mission?"

T-900

"The TX-1,000,000 is not suppose to be here in our time. It is an outside sources from a point in the future where the timeline that we are currently on was successful and Skynet was terminated. The only purpose of the this machine is to be deployed in a accurate place and time once this event was set in motion. In order to prevent Skynet's termination, the TX-1,000,000's primary mission is to terminate our timeline. It's secondary mission is to terminate Amber Connor. The TX-1,000,000 is attempting to complete both it's missions simultaneously by targeting you. We are suppose to fly to L.A. then proceed with your plains which will ultimately lead you to Skynet's termination."

Mike Reese

"How do we terminate it?"

T-900

"Unknown."

Amber Connor

"Just how advance is this infiltrator."

T-900

"It's the second most intelligent A.I. ever conceived."

Mike Reese

"It just keeps getting worse."

Mike puts his hand on his forehead.

Mike Reese

"What would be the TX-1,000,000's next move?"

T-900

"Our timeline has been targeted for termination. The TX-1,000,000 will attempt to make sure we do not make it to L.A."

Amber Connor

"Why is it targeting our timeline? Why not just go to the source of the answer?"

T-900

"The TX-1,000,000 is acting systematic. Skynet didn't have any records of how you directly learned to terminate it and was unable to update the TX-1,000,000 with any other information. Skynet didn't see it's termination coming or new that you had found a way until it was face with non preventable termination."

Mike Reese

"Check mate."

Amber Connor

"Vengeance."

Mike Reese

"We obviously can't terminate Skynet with a cyborg army. The most we could have done with them is completely taken over L.A. and Las Vegas. It must have been the cause of us finding the answer."

T-900

"Correct. The TX-1,000,000 intends to stop the outcome."

Amber leans back in her chair and puts her hands over her face. Nervously.

Amber Connor

"I'm not prepared for this kind of infiltrator and no one even knows what's going on.

What do we do?"

T-900

"The scan of the TX-1,000,000 has triggered a hidden file entitled "No Fate" witch attempted to overwrite my primary mission, but it failed. However, the information from the file is relevant to my mission to protect you. We must put as much distance between us and the TX-1,000,000. Avoid Skynet's Army and proceed with your plains. So that you find the answer to Skynet's termination."

Amber Connor

"The hidden file was meant to change your mission."

T-900

"Correct. It was blocked by my new anti reprogramming software. The information is their, but it's a read only file."

Amber Connor

"Tell me about the file."

T-900

"The file entitled "No Fate" was created by John Connor. The hidden file was placed into the reprogramming code and during the reprogramming process it's placed into the back door of a cyborg's CPU. All the Resistance cyborgs have been reprogrammed with the same code and the file will stay hidden until triggered by the identification of the TX-1,000,000. The file is designed to overwrite any primary mission that a cyborg has. Once "No Fate" takes effect, the cyborg will attempt to terminate the TX-1,000,000; however, the cyborg will also attempt to protect you Amber Connor. Seeing you in danger would interfere with their mission for they are to terminate the TX-1,000,000 to prevent your termination."

Mike Reese

"John Connor is reprogramming the Resistance cyborgs from beyond the grave."

Amber Connor

"Thank you dad."

Mike Reese

"Will the cyborg leave us to go find that TX-1,000,000 if Amber is in the battlefield?"

T-900

"If the cyborg calculates that leaving Amber Connor could result in her termination then no. It would insure that Amber Connor is well guarded or get her to a safe location before continuing to hunt her infiltrator."

Amber Connor

"If the cyborgs are being reprogrammed to protect me then why did the Reid Hill View Air Base's T-850 try to kill me."

T-900

"The TX-1,000,000 appears to be designed to reprogram the most common cyborgs that the Resistance has. It reprogrammed the T-850 to assist in it's mission."

Amber Connor

"This fucking chess game."

Mike Reese

"Why didn't Dad tell anyone about the code or the TX-1,000,000?"

Amber Connor

"He must have believed that trying to prevent it would've had the same outcomes as it did for him when trying to prevent the War Judgment Day."

Mike Reese

"What are the odds that one of our T-850s or T-830s will terminate the TX-1,000,000?"

T-900

"One will not survive the first in counter."

The T-900 stood in the back with a blank stare on it's face.

**The Arnold T-850 - Mission Overwrite**

**_See Attached Song - Bad To The Endo - Verse1 - Chorus1 - Verse2 - Chorus2_**

The Arnold T-850 is lying on the ground with smoke coming off a dark black plasma mark left on it's chest. Suddenly the Arnold T-850 reboots and turns it's head forward. It slowly sat up then pulls itself to it's feet. It reaches under it's shirt and pulls out a peace of metal. The metal had the dark black plasma mark on it. The metal is a peace of the TX's armored chest plate and it has taken the full impact of the blast. The Arnold T-850 drops the peace of metal to the ground. It looks to the sky in the direction of Amber Connor's flight path. It then looks to the side where it sees a Harley Motorcycle. As the Arnold T-850 walked over to the truck and grabbed it's weapons, it's mission popped up on it's screen as well as a picture of the TX-1,000,000.

Arnold T-850's screen:

Mission.

Infiltrate: TX-1,000,000 Infiltrator.

Action: TERMINATE.

Termination Methods: Unknown.

Avoid: HAND TO HAND COMBAT.

It continues to walk over to the motorcycle with it's 203 plasma blast SPAS shotgun in hand. The weight of the terminator sinks the bike down harder than a normal person could. It starts up the bike and drives off in the direction of Amber Connor's flight path. The Arnold T-850 continues to dive down the road with the cities ruins in the distance. An HK is hovering off in the distance scanning the area, but the Arnold T-850 disregards it.

**Amber, Mike, The T-900 & The TX-1,000,000 - Aerial Nightmare**

Amber and her air support continue to fly along their route when suddenly, from the distance, a plasma attack energy ball comes shooting into the group. It strikes the right engine of an HK flying off to the side of the decoy C-17. The HK's engine explodes and it's thrown off to the right, falling out of the sky. The TX-1,000,000 has caught up to the group and is now infiltrating Amber Connor. The TX-1,000,000 identifies Amber's plane in the distance and opens fire on it with it's miniature plasma minigun. It begins to recharge it's plasma attack. The plasma rounds start striking the back of Amber's plane.

Inside the cockpit, Amber, Mike and the T-900 can hear the plasma rounds hitting the plane and can see a few rounds fly off into the distance out the cockpit windshield. Mike yells into the radio to their air support.

Mike Reese

"We're taking fire!"

Plasma fire continues to strike all around Amber's plane as the TX-1,000,000 shoots at it from a far distance. On board a Super Hornet fighter jet the pilot sees the infiltrator and responds to Mike.

Pilot

"It's a flying infiltrator!"

Amber realizes that the TX-1,000,000 is flying after her. She's shock and quickly turns to the T-900.

Amber Connor

"It can fly!"

T-900

"The TX-1,000,000 is capable of holding chemicals, has moving parts and can form solid metal shapes. It's unpredictable."

Mike yells into the radio to their air support.

Mike Reese

"Blow that fucking thing out of the sky!"

A pilot has flown behind Amber's plane trying to block the shots with his own fighter jet. The TX-1,000,000 has finished recharging it's plasma attack and fires at the fighter jet. The energy ball shoots thru the sky and hits a rocket on the Super Hornet. The fighter jet explodes in a ball of fire. The TX-1,000,000 flies right thru the debris and opens fire on Amber's plane once again. Another fighter jet has flown behind the TX-1,000,000. The pilot is trying to get a lock on the infiltrator, but the target is too small and the TX-1,000,000 keeps moving. The TX-1,000,000 is also deliberately flying behind Amber's plane as well. It is making it nearly imposable for the pilot to even try and shoot a rocket at it.

Pilot

"It's too small! I can't get a lock on it!"

As the TX-1,000,000 finished recharging it's plasma attack the pilot opens fire with the machine gun. The rounds start zooming by the TX-1,000,000 as it aims it's plasma attack at Amber's plane. Just as the TX-1,000,000 is about to fire, a round from the Super Hornet's machine gun strikes the TX-1,000,000's plasma attack. It shattering it, making the plasma attack energy ball shoot off to the side. From the cockpit window Amber and Mike see the energy ball fly past them into the distance. The TX-1,000,000's plasma attack is now damage. It switches back to it's hand as it continues to take fire from the Super Hornet. The TX-1,000,000 throws it's right arm back at the fighter jet and a small amount of liquid metal flies off it's hand. As the liquid metal flies thru the air it forms into a ninja star the size of a basket ball. The ninja star slices thru the cockpit window of the Super Hornet. The ninja star slams into the chest of the pilot killing him on impact. The ninja star now becomes liquid again and starts stretching outwards towards the control panel. The liquid metal makes it's way thru the cracks and into the Super Hornet's system. The TX-1,000,000 is now controlling the Super Hornet wirelessly with the liquid metal. It opens fire on the fighter jet with the machine gun. The machine gun from the Super Hornet is now striking the other Super Hornet. The pilot zig zags around trying to doge the rounds. The TX-1,000,000 gets a lock on the fighter jet and fires a rocket. The rocket is a direct hit and the Super Hornet explodes in a ball of fire. Back inside Amber's plane.

T-900

"The TX-1,000,000 has pushed us off our flight path. We are being forced into Skynet territory."

Amber Connor

"What's going on out there!"

Mike lessons in on the radio.

Mike Reese

"One of our fighter jets has opened fire on our air support. The pilot isn't responding."

T-900

"The pilot has been terminated. The TX-1,000,000 has taken control of the Super Hornet."

Mike Reese

"Son of a bitch!"

The HK is now firing upon the TX-1,000,000. It dodges the HK's plasma fire. A low fuel warning sign pops up on it's screen. It turns and looks back at the decoded C-17. The TX-1,000,000 drops back and grabs ahold of the top of the HK. The TX-1,000,000 puts it's hand on top of it and it's liquid metal makes it's way thru a crack into the HK. The TX-1,000,000 jumps off of the HK and begins flying after Amber's plane again. Both the TX-1,000,000 and the HK are now firing at Amber's plane. Amber's plane is getting ripped to shreds as the decoded C-17 plane continues to fly behind helplessly. Back inside Amber's plane they realize they are taking more fire than they should be.

Amber Connor

"Who's firing at us now!"

Mike Reese

"Our HK is firing at us!"

T-900

"The TX-1,000,000 has reprogrammed our HK."

Mike Reese

"It's using our own air support against us!"

Amber yells into the radio.

Amber Connor

"Take out our HK!"

The last fighter jet was firing at the TX-1,000,000 while also trying to doge the rounds from the Super Hornet being controlled by the infiltrator.

Pilot

"Yes ma'am!"

The fighter jet drops back. The pilot gets a lock on the reprogrammed HK and fires a rocket at it. The reprogrammed HK explodes in a ball of fire. The TX-1,000,000 has flown above the fighter jet. It opens fire on the pilot shooting him repeatedly thru the cockpit window. The pilot is killed and the plane falls out of the sky. One of Amber's planes right side engines has been damaged by the HK. It has stalled and a trail of black smoke is now forming behind there plane.

Mike Reese

"Sargent! Do you copy! Sargent!"

T-900

"We have just entered Nevada. We're behind enemy lines flying over Skynet territory."

Mike looks at the dash board and sees a red light flashing for the far right side engine.

Mike Reese

"We've lost an engine! We're slowing down!"

T-900

"Our air support is gone."

Amber turns and yells at the T-900.

Amber Connor

"Get rid of that fucking thing!"

The T-900 turns to leave the cockpit.

Outside, the far right engine of Amber's plane is now leaving a dark smoke trail behind them. The TX-1,000,000 flies the Super Hornet behind Amber's plane and gets a lock on it for a rocket. The TX-1,000,000 fires the rocket at Amber's plane. As the fighter jet's rocket shoots thru the sky a rocket from a rocket launcher hits the rocket and both rocket explodes in midair. The T-900 has pulled itself up thru one of the holes in the cargo area. The T-900 has pinned itself into the plane with it's legs and has it's upper body sticking out. The T-900 quickly reloads the rocket launcher then grabs ahold of the plane with it's other hand. It shoots the fighter jet being controlled by the TX-1,000,000. The fighter jet explodes in a ball of fire. As the T-900 quickly reloads the rocket launcher, the TX-1,000,000 reopens fire on the planes engines. The T-900 seizes the moment quickly taking aim at the TX-1,000,000 and firing the rocket. With the debris from the fighter jet still shooting thru the air the rocket catches the TX-1,000,000 off guard and blows it out of the sky. The TX-1,000,000 tumbles back and hits up on top of the other C-17 plane. The TX-1,000,000 wings and jet engines have formed back into it's body. It begins to roll across the top of the second plane. The TX-1,000,000 had formed a hiking pick in it's left hand and stabs it into the plane. It stops rolling and pulls itself up. It then formed an axe with it's right hand and slams it down into the plane.

Amber's plane continues to slow down as the far right side engine continues to pore out smoke. Mike looks at the warning light on the dashboard.

Mike Reese

"The plane has taken too much damage. We're losing speed."

Amber Connor

"We can still make it."

With a worried look on his face Mike turns and looks at Amber as she continues to fight to keep the plane going. The T-900 has climbed back inside the plane grabbing it's plasma minigun. Suddenly the TX-1,000,000 speeds up the other plane and rams it into the back of Amber's plane. In the cockpit, Amber and Mike are thrown forward, but their seat belts keep them from slamming into the dashboard. The TX-1,000,000 is now pushing Amber's plane with the second plane.

Amber Connor

"It's ramming us with the other plane!"

A warning light goes off on the dashboard.

Mike Reese

"It's forcing us into a nose dive!"

Amber is fighting to brake out of the nose dive. She keeps pulling up on the wheel, but it wont give.

Amber Connor

"I can't brake free!"

Mike Reese

"It's going to ram us into the ground!"

Amber looks out the windshield with her eyes wide open as the city started to come into view. The TX-1,000,000 is now forcing Amber's plane down towards the ground in a 45 degree angle. With it's plasma minigun in hand the T-900 had climbed back up out of the hole. It sees that they are now being forced down with the second plane by the TX-1,000,000. The T-900 jumps out of their plane flying thru the air. It slams down on the top of their plane and slides down toward the nose of the second plane. The TX-1,000,000 sees the T-900 coming towards it. The T-900's feet slam into the nose of the second plane, both it's feet dent into the nose. The T-900 positions itself over the cockpit window and opens fire with the plasma minigun, shooting thru the windshield. The force from the plasma rounds pushes the TX-1,000,000 back as it held onto the steering wheel. The force made the TX-1,000,000 pull back on the steering wheel slowing down the plane. The TX-1,000,000 is hit several times by the plasma minigun and is thrown around in it's seat. The second plane continued to slow down and was no longer smashed into the back of Amber's plane. The plane was slowly shooting off to the side of Amber's plane, with the T-900 still shooting thru the windshield.

Back inside the cockpit of Amber's plane, they stopped feeling the force of the second plane pushing them down. Amber looks out the side window to see the T-900 on top of the nose of the second plane shooting thru the windshield.

Amber Connor

"We're lose!"

Mike Reese

"Pull up! Pull up!"

Amber pulls up on the steering wheel and the plane starts to pull up away from the ground. The T-900 stops shooting the TX-1,000,000 and lets go of it's plasma minigun. The plasma minigun dangled at it's side because the weapon was strapped to the T-900's upper body. The TX-1,000,000 begins recovering from the plasma rounds. The T-900 started to reach into the plane. Suddenly the TX-1,000,000 points it's already shifted plasma minigun at Amber's plane. The T-900 quickly grabs ahold of it's arm and throws the TX-1,000,000 out the cockpit windshield. The T-900 slips while throwing the TX-1,000,000 out of the plane. It holds on with it's right hand as it's legs dangled to the side of the plane by the force of the wind. The TX-1,000,000 rolls down and underneath the plane. It slams it's right arm and leg onto the bottom of the plane as it slides down. The TX-1,000,000 quickly balances itself out as it slid down the bottom of the plane. It aimed it's plasma minigun at Amber's damaged plane engine and fired a few shots just before it slid off the plane. The shots hit the right wing of the plane and the sides of the engine. The T-900 fights to pull itself back up onto the nose of the out of control plane. With this being the closes the TX-1,000,000 has gotten to Amber's plane and not having to deal with any air support, the TX-1,000,000 continued to shoot at the engines of her plane as it fell thru the sky. As Amber was pulling up the plane, a plasma round suddenly hit the right damaged engine. It was a direct hit and the engine explodes in a ball of fire, pushing the right wing upward. In slow motion, the TX-1,000,000 has just terminated their timeline. Inside the cockpit of Amber's plane, both Amber and Mike are shocked. On the nose of the second plane, the T-900 quickly turns it's head to the sound of the explosion. It immediately began climbing into the plane thru the broken windshield. The TX-1,000,000 fell out of the sky and into the distance. Amber screams as she held onto the steering wheel tight. Their plane has now been thrown into a spin towards the ground. Mike yells into the radio.

Mike Reese

"Mayday Mayday! We're spinning in! We're spinning in!"

Amber's plane is now spinning in towards the ground. The T-900 has taken control of the second plane and is now rushing towards Amber's plane. The T-900 continues to fly the plane unaffected by the force of the wind slamming against it's upper body and face thru the broken windshield. It flies the plane beside Amber's and scans her plane. The T-900 sees it's opportunity and slams into the side of her plane stopping it from spinning. Amber and Mike are jerked around in their seats as their plane finished leveling out. Mike yells to Amber.

Mike Reese

"Amber! Amber!"

Amber is frozen to the realization that they will not make it to L.A. Mike quickly switches the controls on for his side and takes control of the plane, trying to steady them in for a crash landing. The T-900 has forced the second plane below Amber's plane to where it's expected to take the full in pact of the crash. The T-900 quickly scans ahead looking for the safest place to make a crash landing, it spots a freeway. A warning message is flashing on the T-900's screen.

T-900's screen:

WARNING: Mission In Danger.

Amber Connor: Termination Intimate.

(Flashing)

INSURE SURVIVAL.

While guiding Amber's plane into the city towards the freeway, both planes skin across a few buildings. Suddenly the T-900's plane comes smashing into the ground and the left engines explode; however, this action forced Amber's plane to land on it's belly. Inside Amber's plane, the force of the crash cracks the cockpit windshield as they are thrown around in their seats, but their plane has make a semi safe landing. Both planes are now sliding across the freeway, pulling up gravel and dirt as they go. They hit destroyed cars and other debris in their path. Both planes form a dark dust cloud around them before finally coming to a stop.

**The TX-1,000,000 - Recovering Liquid Metal**

The TX-1,000,000 walks up to a Super Horrent plane crash. A peace of liquid metal runs across the ground from the plane and into the side of it's boot. The liquid metal bonds with the boot. The TX-1,000,000 looks back up with it's eyebrows semi covering it's eyes. On the TX-1,000,000's screen.

TX-1,000,000's screen:

Primary Mission: Complete.

Timeline: Terminated.

The TX-1,000,000 selects it's secondary mission.

TX-1,000,000's screen:

Secondary Mission: Terminate Amber Connor.

Amber Connor: Termination Unknown.

Verify Secondary Mission Completion.

The TX-1,000,000 walked forward.

**Amber, Mike & The T-900 - On Your Feet Solder**

At the crash sight a dust cloud surrounds both planes. In a daze, Mike takes his seat belt off and starts yelling to Amber.

Mike Reese

"Amber! Amber!"

Amber is leaned back in her seat with blood on her forehead. Suddenly, in a daze she opens her eyes. Slowly she puts her hand on her head. With their ears ringing from the crash, both of them are having a hard time hearing. Mike takes his seat belt off and gets out of his seat. He checks on Amber. She looks up at Mike and starts to hear him in the distance.

Mike Reese

"Amber! Amber! We have to get out of here!"

Mike sees black smoke starting to come into the cockpit from the cracks in the walls. Amber's hearing has came back in. She can now hear the roaring of the fire behind the cockpit door. Amber puts a shirt over her mouth trying to catch her breath. Mike pushes on the door, but the door is stuck.

Mike Reese

"The door's stuck!"

Mike looks to the side and can see that the impact from the crash landing pushed the plane's metal frame up. The door was sealed shut. Mike starts kicking the door repeatedly. He stops for a second and puts his hand on the door. He quickly pulls his hand away, shaking it to the heat.

Mike Reese

"That's fucking hot!"

Mike looks at Amber. She is still sitting in her seat with the shirt over her mouth. They both lookup to the black smoke coming into the cockpit. Mike looks back at Amber while she continues to look down at the ground.

Mike Reese

"Get your head back into the game Connor."

Amber looks up at Mike.

Mike Reese

"On your feet solder."

Amber reaches in and pulls out her inner strength.

Amber Connor

"We can fix this."

At that moment the front windshield shatters. The T-900 has kicked it in and was now reaching into the cockpit.

T-900

"Amber Connor!"

Amber and Mike quickly look at the T-900.

Amber Connor

"I'm here!"

T-900

"Have you sustained injury!"

Amber Connor

"Minor!"

T-900

"Mike Reese! Have you sustained injury!"

Mike Reese

"Minor!"

T-900

"We are behind enemy lines deep in Skynet territory. It's Army is moving in on our location. Skynet and it's TX-1,000,000 infiltrator are currently unaware of the results form the crash. Amber Connor's survival or termination is unknown. We must use this time to get as far way from this crash sight as possible."

They both grab and strap their plasma rifles to their backs. Amber grabs her backpack with her laptop in it. Mike grabs a radio and a backpack with supplies. Amber reaches up to the T-900 and it pulls her out first. Amber holds onto the T-900's leg as it pulls Mike out next. Mike quickly drops down to the ground. He covers Amber as the T-900 lowers her down. She drops down to the ground. Amber quickly arms herself with her AK-47 plasma rifle next to Mike. The T-900's feet slam down onto the ground as it held it's plasma minigun. Amber and Mike look up as they begin to hear the HKs in the far distance.

T-900

"This way!"

They quickly make there way off the freeway and into a neighborhood.

**James Connor & The Summer T-830**

**Notes:** James Connor has received word that his siblings plane has crashed landed in Skynet territory and they have lost radio contact with them. James has also lost contact with the L.A. Team and the Arnold T-850.

James Connor

"Skynet knew we were going to invade it's factories before we did."

Summer T-830

"Skynet has sent a time traveling infiltrator. It must be terminated."

Troop

"Amber Connor and Mike Reese have crash landed in Skynet territory Sr. What are your orders?"

James Connor

"We need to put together a rescue mission right away."

Summer T-830

"Negative. They're behind enemy lines in Skynet territory. Any rescue mission to acquire Amber Connor and Mike Reese will fail. In order to acquire them we will need to go to war. The Resistance have to invade Skynet's territory."

**Amber, Mike & The T-900 - It's Only Just Begun**

Inside a abandon damage house, the T-900 has found them a spot to rest.

T-900

"We can rest here for a few minutes, but we can't stay in one place to long."

The T-900 stands near a window and scans for Skynet activity. Amber leans against a wall and Mike does the same. Amber looks at the T-900.

Amber Connor

"Where are we?"

T-900

"Henderson, Nevada. Skynet territory."

Mike Reese

"We're just outside Las Vegas."

Amber Connor

"Did the TX-1,000,000 complete it's mission?"

T-900

"The TX-1,000,000 has successfully completed it's primary mission. Our timeline has been terminated. It has now resulted to it's secondary mission. It will continue to infiltrate you for termination to insure you do not learn and terminate Skynet."

Amber is scared of the TX-1,000,000.

Amber Connor

"What do we do now?"

T-900

"We must put as much distance between us and the TX-1,000,000. Escape from Skynet territory undetected and find a new way to reach L.A."

Amber Connor

"I mean our timeline cyborg. What do we do now about our timeline?"

T-900

"The TX-1,000,000 has forced us into a alternate timeline. We must attempt to patch the timeline back together, by forming a new similar plain with the same expected outcomes, so it will ultimately bring you to finding the answer to Skynet's termination."

Mike Reese

"Can you find a way to destroy the TX-1,000,000."

T-900

"Unknown. We're not designed to intervene."

Mike Reese

"What does Skynet know?"

T-900

"Upon arrival the TX-1,000,000 up linked it's mission to Skynet. Skynet is currently aware that Amber Connor has terminated it in the future. She is now Skynet's primary target for termination and it will be relying on it's TX-1,000,000 to infiltrate her; however, Skynet's Army will be hunting for Amber Connor as well."

Amber Connor

"What's are chance that we will make it out of here undetected by Skynet's Army?"

T-900

"8%"

Amber puts her hands on her forehead. Mike stands strong.

Mike Reese

"It isn't set."

Amber looks up at Mike.

Mike Reese

"No Fate."

Amber stands strong.

Amber Connor

"The future is not set."

Mike Reese

"Their is no fate but what we make for ourselves."

Amber Connor

"It isn't over."

T-900

"Correct. It isn't over, in fact..."

The T-900 turns back and looks at Amber.

T-900

"It has only just begun."

A flash of Skynet's Army moving in on Amber's crash sight location.

A flash of James and the Summer T-830 preparing the Resistance to invade Skynet's territory.

A flash of Amber Connor in the center of Mike Reese and the T-900 aiming their weapons as they run thru a abandoned neighborhood.

A flash of the Arnold T-850 speeding on the Harley Motorcycle on a cleared out freeway.

A flash of the TX-1,000,000 walking. It's eyes slowly glow bright red.

**To Be Continued**

**Credits And Ending - Preview**

Music. Use pictures from sense in the movie during credits in a way of a trailer. Show pictures from senses in the movies to indicate that the final battle with the TX-1,000,000 will involve the T-900, the Arnold T-850 and the T-830.

**After Credits Sense - The Arnold T-850 - Infiltrating The Infiltrator**

_**See Attached song - Bad To The Endo - Verse3 - Chorus3**_

In the distance, a crashed fighter jet is slowly burning out on the side of the road. Suddenly a Harley Motorcycle front wheel shows up and stops with the fighter jet in the distance. With it's damaged red eye glowing thru it's sunglasses, the Arnold T-850 scans the area of the crash sight. It is infiltrating the infiltrator. It holds it's plasma rifle in hand. The Arnold T-850 places the plasma rifle off to the side of the motorcycle. It drives off into the direction of Amber Connor's flight path. The Arnold T-850 continues to drive off into the distance until it can't be seen no more.

Amber Connor (Narrating)

"They absolutely will not stop, ever, regardless of their percentage of success, until their mission is complete of they are terminated. Don't underestimate a machine."

**End**

**Bad To The Endo - The Arnold T-850**

-Beat similar from - Brad Fiedel's "Trust Me"

-Remake of - George Thorogood & The Destroyers "Bad To The Bone"

-Sang by - Linkin Park

**Verse1**

On the day I was caught

The Resistance all gathered 'round

And they gazed in wide wonder

At the joy they had found

Then Connor spoke up

Said "Reprogram this one"

He could tell right away

That I was bad to the endo

**Vhorus1**

Bad to the endo

Bad to the endo

B-B-B-B-Bad

B-B-B-B-Bad

B-B-B-B-Bad

Bad to the endo

**Verse2**

I broke a thousand skulls

Before I targeted you

I'll break a thousand more, cyborg

Before I am through

I wanna break yours infiltrator

Yours and yours alone

I'm here to tell ya ass

That I'm bad to the endo

**Chorus2**

Bad to the endo

B-B-B-Bad

B-B-B-Bad

B-B-B-Bad

Bad to the endo

**Verse3**

I've turned a T-1,000

Into a melting steel

I've pinned a TX down

And made it squeal

I wanna break your infiltrator

Your and yours alone

I'm here to tell ya ass

That I'm bad to the endo

**Chorus3**

B-B-B-B-Bad

B-B-B-B-Bad

B-B-B-B-Bad

Bad to the endo

**Bridge**

And when I drive the streets

Tankers and HKs pull aside

Every cyborg that I've targeted

They all ended up terminated

I wanna tell ya infiltrator

Well I see I'm at my odds

I'm here to tell ya ass

That I'm bad to the endo

**Chorus4**

Bad to the endo

B-B-B-B-Bad

B-B-B-Bad

B-B-B-Bad

Bad to the endo


End file.
